Scream X2
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: A spoof off of the movie Scream... lets say the Furuba characters were sent to america and the same thing happened to them?
1. A trip?

**Note:**  
  
**This story, is a fling I got one day as I was in Turkey thinking about another story... I really need to work some more on my other stories... and I think I'll do that right now, but I had the undying urge to make a spoof off of the movie scream... this'll have the basic plot and what-not but with more intreguing character... these characters are not mine, I would never dream of taking these characters... but of course, if they were mine i would make them do naughty naughty things... nyuaaahaaa ::nips her pinky:: anywho, I hope you enjoy, and please send lots and lots of critisizm.... i luv luv it.. even if it's flamming, i could care less... and trust me, since I don't have my manga's with me, I'll be having some trouble with names and situations at times, so please forgive me, and also please forgive me if I get a little out of character with Kyo... I enjoy speaking intelligently, and when I get angry I speak like him, but as I write this I'm not, so you may see Kyo with a hint of an intellecual spark once in a while... anywho, this story may or may not have a shonen ai relationship anytime... depending on how I feel when I'm writing it... and as it progresses. Also, once in a while I'll try to remember to add cursing since when typing it's not usually the first thing that I write... oh um...also...since this is a spoof off of scream, there will be some major ouchies and most likely a death or two... um showy. yea, So... um ENJOY!!!!**

****

****   
  
It was a normal day for me... I suppose, unless you consider waking up to the aweful smell of leeks "normal".  
  
My name is Kyo, why the hell I'm telling you I don't know... I guess I'm going crazy talking to you... but of course, we're all a little crazy in our own little ways. I'm actually wanting to tell you about something that happened during our school exchanging visit.  
  
Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji and the rat plus myself were all at school the day we were going to get a letter that told us we were leaving soon.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"Will Tohru Honda please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
"What the hell?" I asked, looking in Tohru's direction, "I wonder what it is this time"  
  
The rat grumbled, not bothering to look up from his studies then said, "Oh, just shut up, I'm sure it's nothing"  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"I repeat, Will Tohru Honda please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
"Guys, do you have any idea why I'm being called?" Tohru asked Yuki and I, looking concerned.  
  
I grunted slightly and said, "I don't think we'll ever know unless you go... sheesh" She didn't move, obviously still wanting an answer, "I don't know!!!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air wildly.  
  
She jerked then hurried off, huffing still trying to figure out why she was called.  
  
I sighed, "Wow, nothing phases her" Yuki just grunted and moved, "Shut up already, you noisy puss"  
  
Then we got into our usual arguement, where I was winning...... of course. -- cough  
  
"Stop it you two" Momiji childishly stated from across the table, where we all were having our lunch break, "That's not being very-"  
  
He was soon cut off by another overcom "dinging"  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"Will Momiji Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
He looked at the speaker as if it were speaking to him in person or something... stupid idiot.  
  
"Hey, did they just call me?" he asked, looking about stupidly.  
  
"Of course they did you friggen idiot" I shouted at him, throwing a piece of my bread in his face.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"I repeat, will Momiji Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
He also soon hurried off, now reassured that he was called.  
  
"Hrmm... I wonder why they were ca-" I began...  
  
Ding Ding   
  
"Will Hatsuharu Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
Haru got up as quickly and as quietly as he had entered at first and left without saying a word.  
  
An eyebrow was quirked, "O....kay, he sure is a man of few words"  
  
Yuki grumbled again, then moved further away.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"I repeat. will Hatsuharu Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
Yuki soon after got up and left, not soon after hearing-  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"Will Yuki Sohma plese come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
Suddenly a loud roar was heard throughout the cafeteria. Moslty of protests of their "Prince". I rolled my eyes then took another chomp out of my food, and threw the rest away and left, hating the volume of noise.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"I repeat, will Yuki Soh- Oh... okay. Never mind, please ignore this com"  
  
I grumbled walking along. He was always a fast walker.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
"Once again I repeat, will Hatsuharu Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
I chuckled then walked around school for a few moments until I decided to visit the roof.  
  
Ding Ding   
  
"Will Kyo Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
GURG!!! I was getting frustrated with all the dinging... wait... they just called my name.  
  
I raced to the office as quickly as I could, "I can beat Yuki and his interrupted com!!!"  
  
Ding Ding  
  
OH NO, no no no... I can make it, I can make it!!! I ran faster.  
  
"I repeat will-"  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... I WILL get there before that fucking rat did!!!  
  
"Hatsuharu Sohma please come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle?"  
  
I nearly passed out right there from pure joy, so I paced myself then.  
  
I was about 10 feet from the office as soon as I heard the quick note of-  
  
"Also, I repeat will Kyo Sohma please come to the main office as quickly as possible?"  
  
I collapsed at the door way as soon as I made it on the last words, at the feet of Tohru, Momiji and Yuki. I could tell the damned rat wanted to scoff at me, but instead he gave a perfect mask of "uninterest". I stood up quickly to hide my exhaustion, and smiled widely, making Momiji and Tohru jerk in surprise and utter shock.  
  
"Umm... K-k-k-kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked concerned as she stared at my still straining smiling face, "Yeah, Kyoooooooooo are you alright?" Came a familar voice from behind me.  
  
It's as if all time slowed, and my life flashed before my eyes, as I took those heart thumping steps to turn, slowly, slowly, slower and slower still, until I was face to face with... Kagura. My heart stopped and time was still going the speed of molasses, as I tried to run down that lengthening hallway.   
  
Since time slows down, time must also speed up to catch up with the time lost.  
  
Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a hurting neck and arm, still being strangled by the dramatic loving Kagura.  
  
A stuttering Tohru commented, "U-u-umm, K-k-k-Kagura-chan? M-maybe your sh-sh-sh-should let go. He's suffocating."  
  
Kagura looked at me and my dizzy choking self and let go. I passed out.  
  
I later woke up to the sound of slight soft delighted laughter, "gru... wha?" was the only thing I said.  
  
I big fat kiss was planted on my lips, "SPA!!" I shouted jerking off of whatever I was laying on, toppling to the ground as I wiped painfully hard with my hands and sleeve, and I spat.  
  
My eyes soon focused and I poped my head over the mattress of the bed I had been lying in, "Where am I? What's going on?"

_to be continued..._

__  
  
**Note:  
**  
**ooooooh, aaaaaaaah, interesting, ne? XD anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to "Scream X-2" there is definitly more chapters to come... I'm happy to announce that this is the first story I've ever written in TURKEY!!!! AVET BE BEK!!!! anywho, I'll be writting some more for "friend or pika pika" so expenct more, though I'll have to get some more reviews for "tele" with some ideas, cause i'm having a writters block with that story... anywho, thanks for everything and I hope story juice keeps pumping through all story producing craniums!!! Sayonara until next chapter!!  
**  
**Thanks:  
**  
I don't really have a person to thank, besides my sister whom I'm staying with while in Turkey, she may think I'm weird, but hey... she's my sister.  
  
I would mostly like to thank my sisters computer... I would like to give a shout-out to MY computer back home in the USA, I LUV YA! and I'm sho showy that I didn't start this story on you! I swear I'll never type on another computer again... well maybe a little, but I swear that you're my favorite!!!


	2. When things go weird

**Note:**  
  
**I like this story so far, I enjoy writing this alot, lots of stupid blunt hhumor I can think of... heck If you think hard I'm sure you can guess who the "killer" will end up as, though it would be better to leave surprises as being just what they are... surprises... anywho, I own none of these characters (though I wish I did), and are not here to mock the brilliant creator, but mearly to quench the thirst of my sick sick twisted mind. ENJOY!!!!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**  
_(Last sentence)  
_  
"My eyes soon focused and I poped my head over the mattress of the bed I had been lying in, "Where am I? What's going on?" "  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**  
  
** Two giggling faces greeted me, one grinning wildly and the other smiling and blushing slightly. The one grinning was Kagura, the one blushing was none other than Tohru.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" said Kagura, adding a hug to the end of her sentence. I tried to pry her off, but to no success.  
  
"Kagura, get your filthly girly hands off of me!" I shouted, trying to push her away again. Tohru shifted uneasily then went in the other room, and then came back with Yuki, and Momiji.  
  
"Stupid cat, letting a girl beat you. I always knew you were pathetic but... this is p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c" Yuki mocked behind a quiet monotone voice. I growled, "Shut up you dumbass rat, you don't know anything so just keep to yourself" I demanded. Tohru clapped her hands together getting all of our attention, "We are all going to America!!!"   
  
'Wow... that sure was out of nowhere' I thought to myself. I looked around, "Who is 'we'?" I asked noticing Kagura, and noticing someone still missing.  
  
She looked around as well, "I'm not sure about Haru-san, but I know that Kagura-chan is coming also... of course we have to have an adult since the system for exhanging students has changed. We will be with the same family, but I decided that we should allow Shigure-san to escort us" she grinned, "What do you think?!"  
  
I scoffed, "Why the hell should we bring the dog with us?" she smiled uneasily... her natural state and noted, "Well, I thought that Sohma-san's brother is always busy, and I didn't think that you would want someone as energetic as him coming along... I also thought about Hatori-san, but he's always busy with ... well, you know. There really aren't any other people who have more free time and is more mature than Shigure-san!"  
  
I nearly fell over, "M... more mature? pffft" I chuckled under my breathe. Yuki sniggered as well. Kagura just continued being latched around my waist, oblivious to everything but me. I grunted and wiggled trying to shake her off of me, still won't budge.  
  
I did a double-rewind-take, "wait... how is Kagura able to transfer with us? She doesn't even go to our school!" I noted, more for myself than anyone else.  
  
Tohru shrugged then looked to Kagura, "How were you able to come with us Kagura-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was called up, just as you were, then after being told that I was going to America, they began to talk amongst themselves and said that they found out that some of my family members at this school were going, so they were just going to add me on to this program with you guys!" Kagura wrapped up, then added, "What I want to know is, how were you added into this group Tohru-chan?"   
  
She looked up and thought about it a moment then shrugged, "I'm not sure, I guess since they knew that I knew you guys so well or something... I really don't know!"  
  
I grunted at all the girl talk crap and ignored it, finally being able to free myself from the loosening grips of Kagura, with a huge sigh.  
  
I stumbled out and stood next to Yuki, mumbled something then scooted away a bit.   
  
**Ding Ding  
**  
"I repeat for the final and last time, will Hatsuharu Sohma PLEASE come to the main office to recieve a letter from the principle"  
  
I laughed, 'guess he got lost'.  
  
I looked over at yuki, who seemed to have a slight grin on his face.  
  
Suddenly, none other than the late Hatsuharu Sohma came walking in huffing and puffing, but then instantly plastering a strong expression on himself. Everyone gave him a blank expression, except Tohru.  
  
"I had to use the bathroom..." he explained, getting a few 'ewws' from some of us, "it was a long line!" he recovered sadly.  
  
We shrugged him off then he asked, "So, what do they need me for?"  
  
"Well, at the moment you are in the nurses room, so how about going to the main office fir-" began Momiji, "I'LL TAKE HIM!" interrupted Tohru helpfully.  
  
"That's quite alright, I can find it myself" Haru tried to barge, "No! My pleasure, really" Tohru urged, then began walking in the direction of the main office. Haru reluctantly followed.  
  
**LATER**  
  
"AVET AVET AVET! We're going to America!!! ALL of us!!!" cried Momiji joyfully in front of Shigure. (how momiji knows turkish...i'm not sure). Shigure chuckled nervously, then held Momiji still.  
  
"That's wonderful.... why?" he asked, still confused. Tohru decided to explain.  
  
After it all being explained, and Shigure finally understanding ,Tohru began to make dinner for us, Kagura running in after her to help.  
  
We all sat at the table and chatted about the trip, I didn't really say much, just a coulpe 'yeahs' and 'ok...whatevers' I wasn't all too thrilled, I didn't feel safe. Something didn't seem right to me at all.  
  
I got up and began walking upstairs after telling everyone goodnight.  
  
"But aren't you hungry?" Tohru asked, just bringing out the dinner. I shook my head, but after seeing her sad downtrotten expression, I sighed then headed back to the table and ate a little. Tohru smiled the entire time I ate. I couldn't help but smile some back at her. Kagura payed a lot of attention to me, but not enough to notice that I payed no attention to her.  
  
After I finished eating I said my goodnights again then headed back upstairs to take a bath.  
  
"Kyoooooooooo?" came a whinning call from back downstairs.  
  
"No Kagura" I answered, without needing a question, then continued on up, then into the bathroom, and started the tub.  
I took my tub then went right to bed, being tired out and not wanting to think about anything.  
  
**A FEW WEEKS LATER**   
  
I laid on the roof, quietly, watching the stars, since Kagura was obviously staying the night. The same with Momiji and Hatsuharu... so it was packed in there right now.  
  
I heard a clunk and bare feet hitting wet wood... it had rained earlier. I looked over to see Tohru once again looking upside down... or was it right side up? I think I was upside down, since I was lying down.  
  
She was wearing a white night shirt with little white bottoms, her long brown hair was tied back with a blue laced ribbon. It was a little cold so I could see her- I turned my head away blushing a little.  
  
"What do you want Tohru?" I asked, trying not to look back at her nearly see through night shirt, it then getting a little damp from the wet night air.  
  
She smiled softly and asked worriedly, "Are you staying out here all night? You know we have a plane to catch tomorrow morning?" I sighed then answered, "Yeah... I know. Though I'd rather have a cold tomorrow from sleeping in the damp cold night away from Kagura, and then have an excuse to have her stay away on our trip, then the opposite of all that"  
  
"And what's the opposite to all that?" She asked, putting her head on her arms. I gulped as she bent over slightly, then turned away again and said, "Being with Kagura, that's what"  
  
"What's so bad about being with her? She loves you with such a passion, why don't you give her a little credit? I mean, some one that loves you THAT much... that's got to be enough to kill you!" she finished her usual happy deep preaching, then scratched behind her head, "Of course, that's just me rambling on"  
  
I chuckled 'yeah... she'll kill me one day... --' then I looked back at Tohru and said seriously, sitting up and moving over more to get closer, "Of course... she's not really what I'm looking for" I stated, looking back in my lap. Tohru looked at my face curisouly, "She's not your type?" she asked bluntly.  
  
I shook my head, "She's not the one I'm looking for" I stated, looking back into Tohru's eyes seriously. She looked into mine, then she climbed up onto the roof finally and sat beside me.  
  
"Well, I hope you find her one day" she said smiling. I quirked a brow, "Find who?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"The one you're looking for!" she said simply. I softened my glaze and turned towards Tohru, grasping her arms gently, "Don't worry, I already have" I stated, leaning in, and brushing my lips softly against hers, to make sure she got the message. Her eyes widened, "M...me?" she asked pressing her warm, yet chilled body into mine. I nodded, then licked her lips like a kitten, and kissed her. She tried to wrap her arms around me, but I held them away from me, deepening the kiss.  
  
She pulled away for a moment, "why can't I- oh... I'm sorry" she suddenly realized, then dipped her head sadly. I chuckled then lifted her chin back up again.  
  
"It's alright, sometimes even I forget" I stated then kissed her again. I would have really liked to of held her close just then... but then the magic would of ended... I'm sure turning into a cat would have done that.  
  
I'm not even sure when my feelings for Tohru revealed themselves to me... just a minute ago, I saw her as just... Tohru. I guess, with time I just... saw her as more than just, Tohru.  
  
She gasped as I nipped at her neck and the sensitive skin that covered her clavical. I then barely pulled at the material of her shirt and it opened up, the buttons poping off, I licked a trail to the top of her hardened nipple.  
  
"So what are you doing about a bed tonight?" she asked in mid gasp. I grinned and cildishly lied, "I don't know... I was just going to sleep up here, since it's so crowded in the house" I kissed her breast as she let out a whimper.  
  
**LATER INTO THE NIGHT**  
  
The night was quietly disturbed, even with the most careful of silencing, as Tohru and I, we proved our love for eachother.   
  
I had thought I heard a creak, like from Tohru's door, but it must have been all in my lustful imagination.  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
  
I awoke in the naked arms of my lover, cat form. She was breathing softly, and so beautifuly she looked. I licked her chin, then realizing that I was in my cat form.  
  
I suddenly shot out of bed... 'today we're leaving! What am I doing in her room? DAMNIT I'm going to be busted... nobody can know about this... expecially Kagura... HOLY HELL would she kill me... not to mention Tohru! EEPS!' I waited as long as I thought was neccessary, then I changed back, I got dressed and hopped out of Tohru's window and climbed back up the ladder and tip-toed over to the other side of the house, just below was my balcony to my room... which was being occupied by Momiji and Haru. I hoped down as quietly as I could, and noticed that they were still asleep. Jeez, fast asleep.   
  
I walked in and tried not to trip over either one of them. I headed over to my door and noticed the clock... 'CRAP! We've got to be leaving in a couple minutes!!!'   
  
This time when I walked over to the two sleeping deeply in my room, I purposly tripped over them.  
  
"ACK! Guh! K...Kyo? What the hell?" came the familiar voice of Haru.  
  
"IDIOTS! Wake up we have to be leaving, like RIGHT NOW!!!" I shouted shaking the two still in their futons. Then I ran out my door and raced pass the room Kagura was staying in. She opened the door and looked at me, "Kyo?" I tried to run on, glad to here..'I guess' that Kagura was awake.  
  
"No... Kyo, stop right now" she seriously demanded. Obviously shocked from the serious tone in her voice, I did stop. More like, froze in place, staring straight ahead. I painfully turned my head. Confused I asked, "What? What is it?"  
  
She looked at the ground then shook her head, "Nevermind" was all she said then shut her door again. I stood absolutely still for a moment, then started walking again, thinking a million questions a minute to myself. I finally made it to the dinning room where I found Shigure already up and reading his paper and drinking a cup of coffee.   
  
He looked up at me and smiled, "Busy night?"  
  
_to be continued..._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
**Note:  
**  
WOOOOWEEEE!!! It sure is getting a little weird... I didn't really expect to make a little scene with Tohru and Kyo... and I'll tell you that it's REALLY weird since I read and write more glutonous, deep, mushy, yaoi, shonen ai crap then I just wrote... I can't believe I actually wrote about a STRAIGHT relationship!!! the world is coming to an end!!! lmao  
  
Anywho I can tell you, just by how the first 2 chapters have gone, that this is probably going to be a long story.. though hey, no prob for me! I love writing this story! It's alot of fun!!! Well, in the next chapter, they all should be going to the airport blah blah blah, and probably by then making it to america... since I don't think that the plane trip will take up alot of space... unless I make Shigure choke on a peanut, a cracker, or a trial mix (depending on which airway...though they don't serve peanuts anymore... DURNIT!!!) or shumting... hee hee XD!!! that would be pretty funny.. though probably more funny if Kyo choked on it... what do you think? Well... Sayonara until next chapter!!  
  
**Thanks:**  
  
Once again I have nobody to thank... I might have recieved reviews...I may have not... I don't know right now, since I haven't checked yet... though I thank anybody that might have... but I'll probably look really stupid if nobody reviewed and I'm thanking them... OH OH OH I know, thank you to everyone that might have read this and were too lazy to post me a review... once again, i'm sorry for not thanking anyone that might of reviewed, I promise to add you in next time if I see that you reviewed... I'm still in Turkey... and I'm still going strong!!! BTW I added another chapter to my Gravitation story "Friend or Pika Pika?" so if you're a reader of that story as well, then head on over cause there's another chapter waitin for ya!!! XP  
  
Mostly thanks to my computer waiting for me back home, and for my sisters computer for going strong, going long!!!

**_see ya next chapter!!!_**


	3. Air Sickness

**Note:  
  
In this chapter...it is the big day. Everyone is getting ready at the speed of light and they leave to the airport... obviously. I'll maybe do a little choking scene with Shigure or something, though I'll have to think about it as I'm typing. They should also be getting settled in their new homes... oh! a thought just crossed my mind, I'm sorry, but there will be no make-out or sex-like scene (being that this is , not ) during the plane ride... besides, trying to make this semi realistic.. it's mearly impossible to make-out or anything while going overseas, and especially in those TINY TINY bathrooms... barely one person could fit!!! And while you're flying there are alot of people going to the bathroom, even though there are 3 or so bathrooms on the plane!!! huff huff huff... I'm done! These characters are not mine, blah blah blah... now ENJOY!!!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**(_last sentence_)  
  
" He looked up at me and smiled, "Busy night?" "  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
I chuckled nervously and asked, "What are you talking about?" Shigure went back to reading the paper, barely glancing back up at me, "You know what I mean" I coughed, and sat down clicking on the television, "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about" I denied, flipping the channels until I found an international weather channel.  
  
He sighed, then dropped it, turning a page in his paper then asked, "What's that white stuff on your pants?"  
  
I gasped then fumbled about, checking all over myself. He laughed then put his paper back down, "HA! Caught you! Now talk Kyo" he demanded. I choked then turned the TV's volume up a little and leaned on my elbows.  
  
"I screwed Tohru, are you happy now?" I mumbled, going back to watching the weather updates. Shigure stared at me, grinning contently,"Ha, thought so" was all he said.  
  
I eyed him, then sighed, "what?" he chuckled then leaned over towards me an whispered into my ear, "You kept most of us up at night... I'm even surprised that you woke up before any of us" I choked on my now swelling tongue and stammered some weird form of words.  
  
He smiled, "Just kidding" he joked, "but I wonder how your beloved Kagura would handle the news..." he finished dreadfuly, then went back to reading. Shaking off the deadly though and trying to get back into the beat of things, I almost smacked Shigure in the head, but stood up instead, "Shigure, we have to get everyone up or we'll be late" Now it was his turn to choke, "Oh my word!! Is Kyo actually being... dare I say, responsible?" he said ending with a snigger. I clenched my fist, trying to hold back my anger and stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
Soon, Shigure's booming voice was heard throughout the entire home, almost making me choke on the milk I was drinking.  
  
"WAKE UP!!! WE HAVE LESS THAN 5 MINUTES TO GET UP, GET READY AND GO!!!" Shigure shouted walking up and down the halls.  
  
"BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!!! BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!!!" he shouted as well, knocking on doors and banging on walls. Almost a billion moans and protests were heard, and only from 3 people.  
  
Kagura came out first with her many bags and put them downstairs, trotting happily. Then ran over into the kitchen to get a drink, and saw me. She stopped as I turned to look at her and took another gulp of the milk. Sweat beads were forming on my back, "Thirsty Kagura?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Her eyes widened and she smiled softly, "Yes" she answered sweetly. I walked over to the cabinet and got her a glass, then went to the fridge and asked what she wanted.  
  
"Orange juice, please" she stated, walking over beside me. I felt uncomfortable, but I'd rather feel this, then the thought of death incoming on me from miles away. So I was more than happy to make her NOT suspicious of Tohru and I by getting her a simple drink of orange juice.  
  
After giving Kagura her drink, I threw the empty carton of milk away and stood there, feeling as if I had to have her permission to leave. She finished her drink and cleaned and rinsed her glass then dried it and put it back up in the cabinet. She then turned around and looked at me smiling, "Thanks Kyo honey" she said trotting off. Hating the nickname, but still mentally exhausted from the strain I almost fell on the floor I limped my body so much. Hey, after having a stiff spine for that whole scene, I think anyone would go limp. Soon after Kagura leaving, Haru walked in after her.  
  
"So..." he started, reaching to get a glass, "rough night?" he finished with a wicked grin and a mocking tone. I grunted then left the kitchen.  
  
"Come on guys, we don't have all day!!! Tohru-chan! Wake up sleepy head!" came Shigure once again, now downstairs. He looked to me as I entered from the kitchen, "Kyo, go wake Tohru up please?" he asked, winking. I grunted, then began me neverending climb upstairs to her room.  
  
Once I reached her room, I tapped on the door lightly, no response came. I tapped a little louder this time, trying not to tear a hole in the rice paper door. Still no response. I slid the door open slightly and peeked in, "Tohru? Are you awake yet?" I asked, looking about the room. I heard a slight moan come from the bed and a form wiggle about underneath. I sighed then walked in, closing the door after me, then headed beside her bed. I shook the form, "Tohru, wake up now. We have to leave... remember you said something about catching a plane?" I repeated to her, leaning over more to get a better view of her. I pulled the comfortor slightly and revealed Tohru's still sleeping face, a serene beauty. I gasped slightly, remembering that same face the night before, yet making more passionate expressions, and sounds. I blushed furiously, just staring at her. My mind went off into "la la land" as I rememebered the night before.  
  
"Mmm... kyo-kun?" asked a soft pleased voice from beneath me. My mind came back to reality seeing Tohru was now awake. She smiled cutely then reached up and licked my lips. I blushed a deeper red and grinned, then sat back up, Tohru did as well.  
  
"You need to get ready, we have to get to the airport about an hour or two ahead of time, with all the checking and the check-ins and crap like that, we'll need all the time we can get" I informed Tohru, as she put her arms behind her head to prop herself up, revealing her breasts from beneath the covers. My eyes wondered down, staring at her bare beauty, then blushed some more, and turned away, "Tohru, you really don't want to be doing that right now. When you're ready come join us downstairs, we're planning on leaving soon" I stated, getting off of her bed and walking towards the door.  
  
"Kyo-kun?" Tohru began, I turned to look at her, yet tried SO hard not to venture my sight, "What Tohru?" I asked, sighing slightly.  
  
"What does Kagura-chan think about... us?" she asked nervously. I dipped my head then shook it, "I don't know, and I don't want to know... so please don't tell her. Also don't freak if the guys say anything about... last night, I was informed about it this morning already" I finished, giving an exhausted expression. I chuckled then left the room, leaving Tohru to get herself ready. As I shut her door and turned, a rat was staring at me tiredly.  
  
"You know what?" Yuki asked, almost falling over he looked so tired. I stood stiff, and stared at him with owl eyes, "No, what?" I answered. He scoffed, "You are so fucking loud sometimes..." was all he said as he turned away and began walking dowstairs. I growled in my throat, then thought of something.  
  
'Wait Kyo, he's the most tired he's ever looked and he's walking down a slanted piece of ground... oh the things you could do. But wait... should I? I mean the last time I tried to kick of punch him while walking down stairs, I almost broke a leg falling down all those steps' I argued internally, 'Stop being a pussy and get him... if not today then some other day' I finished. I looked back in Yuki's direction but he wasn't there anymore. I walked downstairs and saw Yuki, now wide awake sitting at the table and eating something I couldn't tell.  
  
"Damnit!!" I cursed to myself, yet aloud. Haru, Shigure and Yuki looked at me curiosly. I looked around, "Where's Kagura and Momiji?" I asked. Shigure went back to drinking some more of his neverending coffee then answered, "Momiji-kun's taking a shower and Kagura-chan is calling Hatori-kun to see if he can give us a ride to the airport... where's Tohru-chan?" he finished, asking that last question with such a drooling passionate tone. I threw one of the table pillows at his face, "ew ew ew!!!" Shigure stammered, throwing the pillow to the side.  
  
"Well maybe if you washed them you wouldn't be grossed out" I stated, picking up the pillow again and sitting on it at the table, "They are washed... it's just that, even with it being cleaned I can't stand being near the ones that have been sat on by you" Shigure stated, laughing at his own joke. Yuki sighed and took a sip of his chi, "Idiots" was all he said.  
  
**A FEW MINUTES LATER**  
  
"Hatori's here!!!" shouted Shigure immaturely, as he nearly hopped to the door with his bags in one hand and a fan in the other. I grunted and picked up my bags, then seeing Tohru having trouble I picked up one of her bags as well, then seeing Kagura stare at me evilly, I walked over and took one of her bags just to ease my mental suffering... yet it didn't help my physical state at all.  
  
We finally got everything packed into the car, and managed to pack in all 7 of us... magically.  
  
The drive to the airport was long and nerve racking. As I was sitting inbetween Kagura and Yuki, Tohru sat beside Yuki with Momiji on her lap since he was small enough and none of the others wanted him on their laps... especially me. Shigure sat up front next to Hatori, which he was blabbing to uncontrollably.  
  
After finally making it, and all of us were out of the car... along with all our bags, Hatori rolled down the window that we were standing next to. PUlled out a camera and shot a picture, then grinned for just a micro second and added, "Hope you have a safe trip or whatever, don't crash and... 'you know who' hopes you return safetly" he stated rolling up the window and driving off to go back to the Sohma's main house.  
  
**LATER ON THE PLANE**  
  
"Move over Kyo, you take up to much space!!!" cried Momiji pushing me. Grunting I smacked him in the head, "Leave me alone!!!" I shouted at him. Yuki sighed then kicked my seat, "Shut up yowler" I turned to glare at him, and saw Kagura glaring at me. I quickly turned around and then heard Shigure's sniggering.  
  
"Shut up dog" I whispered to him (he sat in front of me).  
  
How we all sat was, 4 different rows... 2 seats each. First was Tohru all by herself with some stranger, then Shigure and Hatsuharu, then Momiji and myself, and then Yuki with Kagura.  
  
All I could tell that Tohru did was read... more like study for school. That school-a-holic. Shigure pretty much slept or read or wrote something. Haru flirted with any girl within his radius, or slept. Momiji listened to his walkman or slept, or wiggled trying to get comfortable or got up to go to the bathroom, or asked for a snack or a drink. Yuki... well he did his own thing... like I cared; and Kagura, well she seemed to keep staring at either me or out her window. I had a window seat, so I pretty much stared out of the window as well, sipping on some soda or nibbling on some crackers... just TRYING so hard not to get air sick.  
  
"You don't look so good, are you alright Kyo-kun?" came Tohru's voice from the aisle. I looked over, "What? Hey, aren't you suppose to be in your seat?" I asked, a little nervous to have her around right now. She looked at me slightly hurt, "I.. uh, I'm just going to the bathroom... that's all" she stated, then hurried off to go do just that. I shook my head, thankful for the moments distraction, then went right back to getting air sick.   
  
I was soon annoyed by this constant crunching noise... and it wasn't coming from Momiji... strangely. Instead it was coming from Shigure, and his none-stopping cracker munching. Grumbling I kicked the seat, "Stop it, you stupid dog" I spat, then leaned my head back to ease my stomach and headache. Suddenly I heard someone choking. Slightly shocked I popped my head over the seat in front of me to see Shigure choking on the cracker he had been munching on. Cursing I sat back down and kicked his seat again, stopping the choking noise. Then with a gasping sound and a few loud pats all was quiet again. I soon fell asleep so I wouldn't get anymore sick than I was.  
  
  
  
It didn't seem but a few minutes later that I was woken up.  
  
"Guh... wuh?" I mumbled, being very dissorientated. My eyes focused again and I looked around confused. I then looked over to see Momiji staring at me.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep now!" he stated, "It's daylight in America right now, you wouldn't be able to sleep at night once we get there if you slept now" he finished his explanation. I cursed at him then smacked him one good. He cried for a little bit and my seat got kicked... obviously from Kagura, and another added by Yuki. I tried so hard to ignore it, and just looked out my window again, looking down at the moon lit ocean. At night it was fine by me... as long as I didn't know the height I was alright. Though I still felt a little quesy, so I tried to sleep again, but didn't succeed with the annoying Momiji trying to keep me awake, so I hit him again and put my headseat on and watched a movie instead.  
  
**END OF FLIGHT**  
  
We finally made it to America... I had hit Momiji a total of 27 times now... yet I didn't sleep a wink; so he succeeded in doing what he had been trying to do. I grumbled grabbed my carry-on and stood up to exit the plane. We soon made our way to the baggage claim as soon as we finished with checking in with Customs and paying our entrance fees. I yawned then fell alseep standing up as we waited for our bags. Even though I coudln't stand being around so many regular girls... and I still am very nervous, with how much sleep I DIDN'T get, well... I couldn't exactly help it. Though I was woken up again by Momiji laughing, "Kyo-kun? I know you are really tired... and though I'm still curious to know how you fell asleep standing up... you can't sleep here, or yet. Temum?" he half explained, half asked. I just snorted then shrugged, rolling my eyes.  
  
Soon after, we got all our bags and made our way to a phone to call a Taxi. It took us a while and alot of translations and explanations, but we finally figured out how to use the phones here. Thanks but no thanks to Yuki and Shigure who know the most English. Hey, I know a few words, but... well... not enough. English is a friggen hard language compared to any other language. Heck I know some German, French, Norwegian and Turkish, but I only know maybe 3 or so different phrases in English.  
  
I grunted as I tried to follow Yuki and Shigure as they tried to understand how to work the phones, then smile and thank them, then go right back to using the phone.  
  
"I think we have it figured out now" stated Shigure looking to Tohru and Kagura mostly. I sighed then walked over to the nearest seat as I heard 'hello, the Sohma's and the one Honda is here' whatever the hell that meant. I knew he was talking about us... since I guess in every language names, places, and most locations sound the same. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes... we were going to get a ride from our new temporary family... so it seemed. As that's how I heard it.  
  
A home in America... in North Carolina. Hell, we're going to get so messed up. Yet I'd rather them get messed up... I'll be the one to mess up America.  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
**Note:  
**  
Well, they haven't even gotten to the house yet, so you should know that there are DEFINITLY going to be alot more chapters to come. Nothing wrong has really happened yet, so HEY you know there are more! YIPPEE!!! well, i'm tired... my legs falling asleep and I'm going to watch "Van Helsing" for the second time and "The Cell" for the first... I thought it would be a stupid movie since Jennifer Lopez is in it... but my brother in law, Will, said it was a good movie... very deep. So hey... I guess I should give it a chance. Anywho, in the next chapter, we should be meeting the Sohma's temporary parents. Who the hell would temporarily take in 5 out of the 13 Sohma members... not including Tohru; is crazy!!! Well, they are American, and I have seen worse than this. Hey, and this is fiction as well, so that shows you how realistic I'm trying to make this. Though I wonder what would happen if the temporary parents were to hug one of the Sohma members... what would happen. GASP! What if Kyo and Tohru decide to go do it again, and are caught by the American parents? I mean hey... the age that Kyo and Tohru are at is kinda young to be doing that... especially if you still need a shaperone to fly over seas!! Heck, I flew to Turkey all by myself!!! and I'm only 16!!! does that mean I'm old enough to screw? lmao (sure I am... but hey, that's my business) XD!!! the point is that we'll see if anything naughty goes on within the household. Perhaps I should make the parents honost loving Christian parents!! HAHA! and since most asians believe in buddha and what-not that would be so funny!!! anywho, the whole new house, and meeting the new parents is going to be in next chapter... though I'm not sure how long the updating for the next chapter will take since I want to make the city, state, parents names and everything the same as in the movie Scream... I don't have the movie with me so I may need to borrow it from someone on base or something... -- hrmm... anywho, evet... that also reminds me... that's the only thing I've misspelled as far as I can tell (i don't usually re-read my work unless it's already posted) and it's the Turkish word "evet" in the past chapters I typed it as "avet" and i accidentally made a mistake thinking it was an A instead of an E... of course by now you should take a guess that "evet" means "yeah" so "evet be bek" which is something I wrote in a note... it means "yeah baby" XD!!! anywho.. "temum" mean "ok" but of course I'm probably spelling that wrong as well.. I'll type the correction in another note as soon as I find out. well, arigatou!!! (that's japanese... not turkish) and I hope you continue reading!!!  
  
**Thanks:  
**  
_B-chan77_- as you can see, nothing happened to Haru-kun... he just got lost... in his own school... -- but he's fine, a little exhausted, but other than that... fine.  
  
_Shuichi-404_- I'm going I'm going!! since you have a gravitation name, i think you would like my gravitation stories... well "Dreams" may be a little depressing... if you don't like depressing then don't read... though "Friend or pika pika?" is my good one that is actually the first story I started on it has 5 chapters so far, I'm now working on my sixth chapter, and for "Scream X-2" I'm now working on my third chapter!!! which is this one... so now I'm working on my fourth chapter for "Scream X-2" HAHA! XD  
  
_My sisters computer_- once again I thank you for all the hard work you've helped me with... or just all the crap I've typed on you!! LUV LUV  
  
_My computer_- waiting patiently for me back home in the USA, I LUV LUV YOU MORE!! I SWEAR!!! wait... good thing my computer's not hooked up to the internet, or it WOULD know.... so this is still a secret... mwuahahhahhhahaha ::nips pinky::  
  
_see ya next chapter!!!_


	4. Meeting things anew

**Note:  
  
Well... YAY! I like this story! How do you peoples? If you think it's fun to read, try writing it!!! it's loads of fun!! Those that are alrady reading, find other innhocent minds to poison, and make them read this and many of my other stories, that probably suck... but hey, 2 out of the 4 I wrote about 2-3 years ago, so i was young stupid and illiterate... well i still am... but not as badly... Anywho, have fun reading i suppose. These characters aren't mine... blah blah blah. so on an so forth!! You already know what should be going on if you read the last chapters... (dur) or you keep up with the notes and shtuff!! Well... ENOJY!!!  
  
Also a note... from now on, when someone is speaking something besides Japanese, their spoken phrases will be in lesser than, greater than... " "  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
(_last sentence_)  
  
" A home in America... in North Carolina. Hell, we're going to get so messed up. Yet I'd rather them get messed up... I'll be the one to mess up America."  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
We sat out at the airport pick-up for only a few moments when our temp. parents drove up with a large red minivan. They honked us, scaring most of everyone in our group, minus Shigure. Yuki, suprisingly was scared shitless, but he only jumped and sweat a little.  
  
"So! You're the Sohma family, eh? said the male temporary parent after rolling down his window and popping his head out with a creepy smile. I didn't understand a word, so I just grinned with a twitch and nodded my head, hearing our family name.  
  
"Aww... he doesn't understand us!" he stated smiling happily, the female temp. parent leaning over and smiling with an 'aww' as well.  
  
"I'm Kyo Sohma, who the hell are you?" I informed and asked, giving a furrowed brow expression. They stared at me for a moment, then at each other, "'Watashi' what?" the male asked the female temp. parent. She shrugged then looked around at all of us, then put the car in park and got out of the car. She was a very tall woman... very suprising... most of our older women shrink at her age... she wasn't that old looking... but still. After a bit of confusion on either ends, Shigure and Yuki finally walked up, "Yes, we are Sohma family... only small few though" Yuki stated. Shigure spoke better english since he was in front of it more than all of us, even Yuki. Yuki only knew it because he chose to take that stupid class.  
  
"I am Shigure Sohma, the adult of this group..." Shigure stated, then beginning to point around our group, "This is Yuki Sohma, he's the only other person who knows English, and he's getting better at it. Out of everyone here he gets the best grades" he finished with Yuki; he then looking quite satisfied with himself, "It is nice to meet you" Yuki said politely. I cursed at him aloud. He grunted and then whiped around and glared at me, "Kyo, you friggen better be glad that they don't speak Japanese, or else I'd be tempted to kick your ass right now" he warned. I scoffed and stanced, "What? What was that? Bring it!" I shouted, startling the temp. parents.  
  
"I am sorry, he don't like me much" Yuki explained... doesn't matter, I couldn't understand it anywho. Shigure laughed, and then the parents asked something I didn't catch, pointing at me. I glared at them defiantly, and stood straight, "Oh.. him? That's another member of the family... sorry to say though that he's an outcast" he stated chuckling some more. I wanted to know what he said, "Shigure, you dog, what did you say?" I asked. He laughed and said, "I called you an outcast" I grumbled then cursed at him, "Why do you have to go blabbing all the time? Are you going to be confessing anything you shouldn't be anytime soon?"  
  
"OH OH OH!! That was a cute sounding word! Mr.Shig what does 'inu' mean?" the female parent asked. Shigure sweat a little then sighed, "Oh? Uh.. well it means 'dog'" then he mumbled that his name was Shigure, not shig. I laughed loudly.  
  
"Mr.Shigure, you never told us what his name was..." stated the male parent. Shigure bowed and pointing at me again stated, "This is Kyo Sohma. He's got a short temper like a cat, but he's not really all that bad. He argues with Yuki alot though, so watch out for that. It's better to just leave him be to himself. He also practices his martial arts skills alot, so don't take any lip from him and send him away from the house"  
  
"OH! There is a really nice large park with open fields that he can do whatever and stuff in" she stated happily, tugging on the male parents sleeve, "See, I told you there would be athletic ones!" she stated happily towards her husband. Shigure grinned then continued the introductions as quickly as possible, with little attached bios as well, "This is Kagura Sohma, she's also a martial artist, but if you see Kyo and her fighting... don't take it as a killing thing. They fight very dangerously all the time" he laughed, Yuki stating and introduction as well, "This Hatsuharu Sohma... he has sides we call black and white. He good mood one second, bad next. He martial artist as well, I am too. He actually very nice most of the time. He usually keep to himself"  
  
The parents nodded as they shook hands with eveyone, "This is Momiji Sohma, he's half Japanese half German, so some things he says I can't understand... and just recently he took up learning a little Turkish, so it's going to be a little hard for us to translate anything for you. I find it easier to try and teach them to speak some English why their here, so it will make the time we will be living here easier on us" he stated as the parents shook hands with him.  
  
Momiji just said something in German happily then hugged them both, "Momiji, please speak in Japanese if you're going to be saying anything, so I can translate" asked Shigure, grinning uneasily. Momiji sighed then hugged them again, "CHI CHI! HA HA!" Shigure sighed then said, "I sure hope you mean mother..."  
  
"What did he say? It sounded Japanese that time?" the mother asked, "Ah.. well, all he said was 'dad! mom!' cute, ne?" Shigure stated.  
  
After all the introductions were finished, we got everything into the van easily. Getting in as well, just as easily. The parents were obviously veering away from me since they heard my bio. Good, then I won't have to deal with them.   
  
This time, I was near the window of the van and I sat next to Kagura. Yuki was next to her and Tohru next to him, then Shigure, Hatsuharu and Momiji were behind us in the second row of seats. Kagura tried to scoot away from me suprisingly, then she all of a sudden shoved me, "What was that for!?" I asked her loudly.  
  
"Cat! Shut up" demanded Yuki. I growled then hissed at him, he just sighed and turned his view away. Then he leaned forward and began talking to the parents.  
  
**FINALLY MAKING IT TO THE HOUSE**  
  
I wheezed as I lugged in most of the baggage, "why can't these stupid people carry their own shit?!" I grunted out, finally getting everything in the house.  
  
"Sometimes don't you just wonder what it would be like if we could understand Japanese?" the female parent asked her husband, "What the hell are you saying?! I can't understand you!!!" I shouted at them. They looked startled, then Shigure walked in shaking his head, "Kyo, calm down... you'll never learn to undersatnd English if you keep throwing tantrums. Besides I don't think Yuki would teach you, and you have to get on my good side if you want me to teach you" He stated, grinning wickedly. I grunted then stormed off, "I'll learn it myself!!" I shouted leaving the house.  
  
"Don't forget the bags Kyo!!!" Shigure shouted after me, "Fuck you!! You can shove the bags up your ass for all I care!!!" I shouted back walking past everyone, steam almost literally shooting out of my ears.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Haru stopping in mid step to turn and watch me storm off. Yuki shrugged, "Who knows, and who cares?" he asked drooling sarcasm, and continueing on walking. Kagura had already gone upstairs to make herself at home, and Tohru was behind the others still outside, as she watched me storm off she put her hand to her mouth thinking, and giving a troubled expression.  
  
I took a walk around the block getting to know my surrounding better since Ill be living here I guess, and to let off some steam. I kicked a rock that was in my path, it landed in a yard and then stopped. I looked at it as I passed by it, looking at the many houses. There was a small back woods area behind the neighborhood, but other than that it was all buildings. When I made it back to the house later, I had to find a map of something and figure out if there are any forests or woods or ANYTHING out here where we were staying. I then began to stare at the ground with my hands in my pocket, everyonce in a while looking up to make sure I wasn't going ot run into anything.  
  
The next time I lifted my head up Tohru was standing in front of me... I had gone around the neighborhood alright, in one big circle, straight back to the house. She giggled as I looked around confused for a moment, I blushed remembering things that we've done... not so innhocent anymore. I looked at her and gave her a faint grin, "I think I should go for a longer walk if I want to let off some more steam" I stated, starting up my walk again. I felt a hand grab mine, and I turned to see Tohru, still smiling, "Would you mind if I came with you?" she asked, very sweetly. I sighed then took her hand and pulled her after me, so we took our walk holding hands.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Tohru finally asked, breaking the silence, as we had been walking for about an hour now. I shrugged, then looked up and over, noticing a small park, then noticed that Tohru was pulling me towards it, "T-Tohru, wh-?" I began asking. She covered my mouth with one of her fingers against my lips, "Don't ask questions, tell me what's on your mind," She stated, sitting on a swing. I stood in front of her, "You better move, unless you enjoy being hit by people in swings" I quickly moved to the side and leaned against the bar there as she watched me, going on with her swinging.  
  
"Well? Talk Kyo-kun" she stated, going higher and higher. I sighed then looked over at the ground next to me, "I don't know... I just don't feel right" I answered, Tohru still going on with her swinging, "You don't feel right about... us?" she asked. I shook my head, "No.. no, it's not about us. I don't feel right about... being here. Something's just getting me all worked up and I don't know what" I corrected. She looked ahead, "ah I see" was all she said. Then there was silence.   
  
"What do you think it is?" She began again.  
  
"I don't know!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air, she flinched, "I-i'm sorry" was all she stated. I took a hold of her swing and stopped her, standing right in front of her, "Don't be, alright?" I demanded of her. She looked up at me with large frightened eyes. I couldn't stand that look, it was too innhocent. I bent down on my knees and looked at her in the face, "I just don't know what to think of this feeling for America... it's a very odd feeling" I said, still holding on to the chains of her swing. She patted my cheek, "Well this is a very different country" She tried helping. I shook my head, "No... this is VERY odd... almost alien. It's a very... barbaric feeling" I tried discribing the feeling, look up and at the ground and around. Suddenly some American looking kids ran up and began sliding down slides and getting dizzy on mari-go-rounds. I shook my head then stood back up, loosing my chance. She got off the swing as well. Some older looking kids walked near us as I continued talking to Tohru, "I don't know what to make of these new parents... I don't even know there names! Nobody tells me anything!!" I shouted. Startling the older kids. They looked at me, then one of them walked over and tapped me on the shoulder, I turned towards her quickly, "What do you want!?" ("DAEDE DA?!") She jumped then asked, "I... um just wanted to know something" I grunted, "I don't know english!!" I stated angrily. She nodded getting the idea, "I just said that I wanted to know something" she stated. I looked at her, "You know Japanese?" I asked. She nodded. Her friends just grunted then walked on, "You Japanese freak!" they said jokingly, which is all I understood, was the tone.   
  
"I'm kind of having a conversation with my lover here" I stated, Tohru blushed. The girl blushed as well, then began stuttering, "I'm very sorry, but...Well, um... I just wanted to confirm something"   
  
I sighed, then scratched my head, "Go ahead, ask away" I grunted. She grinned, "Are you staying with the Prescotts?" she asked a little edgy. I shrugged, "I really dont know... Shigure-san, Yuki, Kagura, Hatsuharu, nor Momiji have told me... let alone Tohru" I finished.  
  
She looked remarkably happy, "Who are they?" She asked, nearly boincing around us. I stared at her for a moment, "I could introduce you. This is Tohru" I finished stating, pointing to Tohru beside me. Tohru bowed, along with the girl, but then the girl took Tohru's hand and shook it. Odd way to great someone. Tohru smiled, happy to meet someone new.  
  
"No that's alright for now... I just need to know who you're staying with. We heard that some foriegn echange students were moving in our neighborhood... and since you seem to be the only foriegn people I guess you're them!" She happily concluded. I nodded with a sigh, "Obviously... unless you see some other Japanese people around here... let me know and we can have a festival!" I sarcastically added. She smiled stupidly, but then put her hand out to take mine, I let her have it and she shook it, "I'm sorry, my name's Gale Weathers" I nodded my head, "Pleaseure I'm sure" I said drooling with sarcasm. Tohru poked me to stop it. I chuckled, "Sorry 'GALE' but I don't know... you'd proabably have to come with us to find out from my other family members" I stated.  
  
I grunted then bowed, "Oh yes... my name is Kyo Sohma and Tohru's whole name is Tohru Honda" I stated, Tohru joining in the bow once again, Gale bowed again as well, "Is it like the car company Tohru-chan?" she asked. Tohru stared at her, "huh?"  
  
I waved my hand for it away then began walking, "If you want to find out, just follow us" I offered. Gale looked behind her after her friends, then just leaving them out of her thoughts she began walking after us.  
  
Tohru leaned over close to me and whispered, "You didn't even think about asking me did you?" I stared at her, "Well you never thought about telling me when I was saying I didn't know, now did you?" I asked having the last laugh, "I don't think you know anyway" she chuckled slightly, "no not really" she finished. I laughed, "I knew it" Gale didn't bother poking in, I suppose she knows that getting into other people's business is wrong.  
  
We soon ended up at the house we were staying at, I looked back at Gale, she had wide eyes.  
  
"Well, now I know who you're staying with, I better go now" she stated edging. I pushed Tohru towards her, Tohru getting the idea, "NO! please just let us introduce you to Kyo-kun's family!!!" She smiled akwardly then followed in after me.  
  
"Kyo!? Where have you been?" asked Shigure with a sly grin, "and with Tohru no less" he added, then seeing the complete stranger, "Who's that?" he asked. I grinned then looked towards Gale, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" I asked.  
  
"What makes you think that this American knows Japanese?" he asked with a little laugh. Gale glared at him, "What do you mean by 'that American'? I speak Japanese very well I must say" she stated. I laughed, and Shigure coughed, "Well, pardon me, I am very sorry, and you do speak Japanese very well" He apologized. Gale looked at me, "Well who's this?" Shigure bowed, then walked over towards her and shook her hand, "My name is Shigure Sohma, I'm a freelance writer, I'm the best at speaking English out of our group here... minus the Prescotts, and I'm the adult out of the few from our family here" he stated, ending with a kiss to the top of her hand. Gale blushed, "my my" Shigure chuckled behind his fan, calling down the others. They didn't come that quickly, but they came nonetheless.  
  
I stood there as Shigure continued with some more introductions, "This is Hatsuharu Sohma, he has a split personality... he's usually very charming, so they say. He's quite easy to get along with. He doesn't know any english, minues a few words like hello, goodbye, yes, and no" Haru bowed, "this is Momiji Sohma, he's alot older than he looks, he's half German half Japanese, he knows many languages, but no English.. though he's starting to take an interest to adding it to his language collection. He loves sweets and eating. He's a little hyper most of the time, and he acts a little childish at times, but you learn to love him" Momiji bowed, "This is Kagura Sohma, she can get a little temper, and she's a little over dramatic. She would hate for me to say that, but of course she doesn't know any english at all either. She loves Kyo, and doesn't know that he's with her" he stated poking his head in Torhu's direction, Kagura bowed, "you already met Kyo Sohma, in which he's WAY over aggressive and he picks fights alot, he's got a serious anger management problem, and unlike Kagura he at least knows when to be calm. He also tends to over react at times though" Yuki laughed, "That's an understatement" he added in.  
  
Shigure chuckled, "This is Yuki Sohma, he's the only other person that knows English... he's very good at it, though he's still working on it. He's usually very quiet and he keeps to himself, he can't stand putting up with Kyo's crap and-" Yuki coughed then stopped Shigure, "Shigure-san, I think I can handle it from this point. I understand you, you forget" Yuki stated, Shigure nodded then laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, please go right ahead an introduce yourself" I scoffed.  
  
Then before Shigure could let Yuki start he added, "You may not think so, but little Mr.attitude over there actually WANTS to learn English, because we all know that he cannot stand not being able to understand what's going on" he got his word in finally, Yuki coughed and Shigue looked at him then scratching his head he shut up, "Thank you for shutting up... now, my name is Yuki Sohma, I not ALWAYS keep to myself, I not mind have conversations with people. Also, as a pre-warning... Kagura, Kyo, Haru and I all know martial arts, so if one of them begin fighting or something... just ignore it. It's quite frequent" Gale nodded. Then he finished up introducing himself, and after Shigure introduced Tohru, being that I ignored it and couldn't understand it anywho We finally went back to speaking Japanese, thank Buddha.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Gale Weathers" she stated, bowing. Shigure flapped his fan dramatically, "It's alright, go ahead and forget ANYTHING!" I kicked him, "Stop it" I ordered. He sobbed pathetically then walked out of the room. Gale looked around looking like she was a little out of place, "So how long are you staying here? Are you registering for the nearby highschool?" I shrugged, and the others nodded.  
  
"EVET EVET!! We're going to Winser High!" Shouted Momiji happily, throwing his arms in the air. I shook my head, "idiot" I mumbled.  
  
"Well that's cool I guess, that's where I'm going now" Gale stated, "sad thing is that spring vacation is almost over"  
  
"What's 'spring vacation'?" asked Momiji, "It's a week long break from school during the spring" answered Yuki. Someone's obviously out done all of us when it came to American homework.  
  
"Everythings in everyone's room!" shouted Shigure, "and YES! Everyone has their own beds!!!" Shigure added.  
  
Hearing what Shigure shouted Gale smiled, "I better get going now, my friends are probably mad that I left them... they think that I learned Japanese for a stupid reason... but hey! Here I am talking to you guys!" Everyone nodded in agreement, I just grunted.  
  
"Well, I guess all I have to say to you is Welcome to America!!!" welcomed Gale happily.  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
**Note:**

I was a little drunk when I finished this story... I'm still kinda drunk as i'm typing this... i can type fine, but my eyes hurt staring at the screan. blurg... maybe I should NOT type when I'm drunk... i'm getting a headachee staring at the screen. Turkey has a different age limit when it comes to drinking, and my sister doesn't mind... so I went ahead and got drunk... that's all I drink forrr. I only take sips when trying a new drink and i don't like turkish beer "efes" an something else... i've come to realize that i like margaritas, and mastofa or something like that... i can never remember the name... I like strawberry daquiries.. i dunno how to spell that last word either... I didn't have enough time to get to try the other stuff... I wanted to try smirnoff berry twist with sprite and some lemon, but i didn't have time.. I already know i like smirnoff ice. I know i like corona. I tried something called a "apple pie" while on a hash boat trip after a hash run (it's a drinking group, that do nothing but do stupid stuff and drink to make it funny). and apple pie consists of vodka, apple juice, cinnomon, and whip cream. you put your head back and have 1 or 2 people put it in your open mouth, then after they are finished you get up and swoosh it around in your mouth then drink it... it tastes EXACTLY like an apple pie!!! well, i'm going ot bed now... i'm not as trashed as my sister, being that i have enough sense to type normally, unlike my sister... AH HAH!!! well g'night! blurg... my eyes...   
  
OH OH OH! damnit i forgot about the story... um... we'll find some more stuff out, er wateva... -- evet... there ya go.  
  
**Thanks:  
**  
_B-chan77_- what part should have been cut? I could've written more... and I still can't believe I wrote a straight relationship!!! GURG!!! Let me know what you think of chapters to come!!  
  
_riceball_- i have no clue at the moment if it's going to be a lemon or anything at all, for that matter. I just go with the flow, so if it turns out into a lemon, i'm sorry. if it doesn't then YAY, i suppose... the story was never really meant to have an lovey-dovey stuff in it. but for the story line to lead to what i'm aiming for, then i had to make a little... it also kinda happened... so i hope it didn't spoil whatever you were going to be eating afterwards after reading it... i hope you enjoyed nonetheless.  
  
**see ya next chapter!!!**

_(now press the button!!!)_

_ "yessssshhhh, maaaaastaaaaa!!!"_


	5. Speaking

Note: 

I still hope that everyone is enjoying this story. Despite the fear of lemony-ness, which I'm actually trying my hardest to avoid... especially "straight" lemony-ness... but hey things just flow together. Though I AM trying. anywho, in this chapter, they are getting alittle more comfortable with their surroundings, though I'm sure they are still very uneasy with the "American" ways. Also, if you notice... I'm taking the names and stuff from scream 2 mostly... since that's all I have with me... like the college that sidney or whatever was going to when the sequel came out. I could care less, and i didn't want to wait and see what high school she was going to, if in the first one was what she was going to. So I just went, "Hell with it" and am using the sequel for information. If you don't know, Gale Weathers is the name of the reporter in both movies, and Prescotts is the last name of Sidney, though I'm using it for this family... I'll make Gale something like the school reporter or something stupid. Anywho, I hope you ignore the retarded scream basic information, it doesn't really matter anywho, though I do hope that you enjoy the horror to come... I may be changing the genre somewhat soon, so who knows. These characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, neither are the scream characters in which I am twisting to fit my story better... but who cares about scream right? It's Furuba!! That's why we're here, ne? HA HA XD!  
Enjoy!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV (last sentence)  
"Well, I guess all I have to say to you is Welcome to America!!!" welcomed Gale happily."  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
**A FEW DAYS LATER**  
  
After finally getting a little use to the odd ways of the 'American', we got along with the Prescotts fairly well. Though all they ever talked about was the weather, and our new school... at least that's what Shigure and Yuki told me and the others. I just sat and listened to them blab until finally one of them deciede to translate for us, or translate to them if one of us said or asked something. I never said anything until Shigure translated something odd.  
  
"What? What did you say?" I asked out of no where.  
  
"Oh... so you finally decide to talk?" joked Shigure, I flipped him off, which the parents obviously knew.  
  
"Why did he just give you the bird?" asked Mrs.Prescott to Shigure. Shigure glared at me for a moment, but then he gave an apologizing tone to them and said something else then looked back at me, "What is what? Get it over with, they aren't happy with you" Shigure stated. I shrugged, "You know I could care less. What I had asked, is what did you say earlier before you made that smartass remark?"  
I repeated. He grunted, "I said that they told me there had been a few incidents in this neighborhood" He finished stating.  
  
"What do they mean by 'incidents'?" I asked, urging the answers on. Shigure sighed this time then after talking to the parents looked back at me and answered, "They said that a few murderes were a big problem a few years ago... but the young lady that was the target moved and the murders ended. Though they said that some very strange people have begun living in the neighborhood" The parents said something to Shigure quickly and Shigure translated, "but they said not to let that scare you away or anything, that the neighborhood is actually quite peaceful and easy to get use to. Oh Kyo-kun don't be scared, we lOOOOOVE you." Shigure finished with a snigger. I stood up then kicked him and walked up stairs.  
  
The parents continued chatting to Shigure and Shigure continued translating. Yuki wasn't doing any translating because he was now taking a walk as well, he liked knowing his surroundings as well.  
  
I walked into my room and shut the door. I stood there a moment looking about my room. It had two beds, I had to share with stupid Haru... well I suppose it was better than Momiji. I then walked over to my bed, which was placed right next to the window, so I just sat on the bed and propped my head on the sill. The trees were moving slowly, sighing with the breeze. the grass waving gently in short lines.  
  
I opened my window and stuck a hunk of stick that was needed to keep the cheap thing open inbetween the window and the sill. I breathed in the setting sky's air. I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to go back home. I didn't feel right here. Maybe it was because of the deaths... maybe something still lingers in the air. A vengeful spirit that still wants blood. I shook my head and laughed... how ridiculous. Though I was getting the same feeling here as I usually use to get when I was around Akito. He had a sad, angry aura or something. I hated being around him... and I know he hated being around me as well. Though it was rare, I still hated every minute of it, and tried at all costs to stay away from him. He gave me a hair raising feeling... I couldn't brush it down. Suddenly I heard a knock, I looked around, "Come in" I allowed, yet noone walked in. I quirked a brow, "huh?" I looked around some more, then looked out the window... as much as I could withot pushing the screen out. At my window on the ground below was Yuki... of all people. He was throwing rocks to get my attention, "About time you idiot, now come down here... meet me at the park you met Gale at" he ordered. I don't know what he was thinking, or what made him think I'd be ordered around like that. I grunted then watched him walk away towards the park.  
  
_What makes him think that I'll go?_  
  
I sat there a moment longer then couldn't help my curiousity. I pushed my screen out and hopped out and squated on the pertruding roof, then putting the screen back I jumped from the second floor roof and landed on my feet, then ran off afer Yuki. _What the hell does he want? Why me of all people? _I continued asking myself questions until I found myself at the park a few feet from Yuki.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.  
  
He chuckled, "I knew your curiousity would bring you out here... it never fails" then he walked further on near the picnic tables and sat down at one. I followed and sat far from him, "Are you going to tell me what you want, or did you just want to try an 'bond'?" I half stated half chuckled. He shook his head, "No... you heard about the murders right?" he asked me, with a blank expression. The question surprised me, "Yea, I did. Why? Are you scared? Do you want protection or something?" I asked, half cooing. He almost reached over and smacked me, but held his fist still and clenched his jaw, "No. I just wanted to know what you knew about it" he tried calming himself by veering the topic. I shrugged, "Absolutely nothing. I just heard from the parents that there were some murders and it involved some girl that left, and then 'bye bye murders'. Then they said something about odd neighbors in the neighborhood moving in and shit like that" I stated, sighing.  
  
"I wonder what really happened" Yuki asked himslef aloud. I grunted a little, "How did you find out about this if you weren't there to find out about it?" I asked, slightly confused.  
  
Yuki sighed, "You're an idiot... I didn't go on a walk to 'better understand my surroundings' like you did, you skitzo. I walked around trying to find a Library or something. I wanted to see where it was so I could find things about this place, and so I could improve my English" he stated. I shrugged, "and so... you found out.. what?" I asked.  
  
Yuki brushed his hair back, "Well, I decided that since I was there, why not get a Library card then and look up a litte, so I looked for old newspapers and stuff that might have anything to do with this city" he started, "Then I noticed an article on a chain of murders that followed this young woman for a few years in this same city" A question was itching at my brain, "So what made you think that I knew anything about these murders?" I finally asked, scratching that itch. "Just wanted someone to confine in... even if you aren't the best choice. Haru would probably shrug it off, Momiji would get scared, same with your beloved Tohru and Kagura, and Shigure would just laugh and say it was nothing, and of course the Prescotts would just ignore it or something" Yuki said, shrugging. I 'hmm'-ed then asked, "Why do you think you know the parents well enough now?" I asked staring at him, he shrugged, "I'm good with people... you already know that. Besides... what did they say since I already know you asked about it further?" I grumbled something that was to low to hear... even for my keen hearing.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that?" Yuki asked, putting a hand to his ear, and leaning closer, with what I swore was a hint of humor.  
  
"I said that they told me not to let it bother me, or scare me" I replied, grunting. Yuki sighed then shrugged, "Case closed" he stated solidly.  
  
A few more long moments, more than I wanted to spend with him, we finally came to a conclusion... that Yuki wanted to find out what was wrong with the picture, and for me to figure out why I was getting these horrible angry feelings.  
  
**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**  
  
I grumbled an odd form of a sob to Tohru, "Do I really have to go? I heard that Americans don't have any manners and bump, shove or are touchy feely... mostly the women!!! What will I do? I would usually care less, HEY bring on the challenge... I'll kill you, but how can I dodge all these rude teen girls?" I asked finishing getting dressed.  
  
"Yes, you need to go.. you've already learned a little English, and Gale offered to help teachers translate if they need help with you or if you need help with translation. She seems to have alot on her hands now, she has to translate for most of us until we can know this stuff ourselves. Yuki knows enough to help translate alot too, and Shigure will come with us for a little bit until we know enough to get through!" she stated happily, slipping her dress on, then putting two little blue bows in her hair. I stared at her a moment then laughed, "Tohru, you don't have to wear your uniform.... this is a public school in America. Even I know that they have no uniform requirements" I stated, covering my mouth with a hand. She looked at herself, then looked at me, "Well me oh my" she stated innhocently, then she took off her dress and slipped on some pants and a comfortable pink cherry blossom silk shirt lined with a thicker silk, a deep red. I smiled, "You look good, but are you sure I need to go?" I asked again, still trying ot get out of it. She grinned.  
  
I whimpered a little, "I'm sorry, but you HAVE to go, it's a law until you're older. I found out that the government will come and find you and enforce it or something" she seriously stated. I smiled, then took her hand, "Well, let's go already if we're going to leave" and led the way out of my room and downstairs. Then I let go of her hand and grabbed my side bag and went into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk and was about to go right ahead and chug when I looked over to see Kagura smiling at me. I almost gagged on my tongue.  
  
"Uh.. hey" I said, "What?" I asked looking around. She just grinned more, "You have to use a glass... that's not exactly YOUR milk anymore" she answered. I grunted then looked around and looked in all the cabinets and finally found them, "I can never remember where they put anything in here" I said to myself aloud, pouring the milk in the glass. Though it took a while it seemed, Tohru finally walked into the kitchen, "Hey Kagura-chan!" she happily cheered. Kagura just nodded her head and made a sound of recognition. I felt the fire burning, and just KNEW that Kagura knew about us... either that, or she thinks she knows; or something. I quickly downed the milk then tossed it in the sink and walked back into the mud room, where I found Haru lazily trying to put his shoes on at the door.  
  
"You coming anytime soon?" asked Yuki. I mockingly repeated him, in the same annoying tone, then slipped my shoes on and stepped outside in the early warm spring air, with my bag hanging on my shoulder. I began walking to what they said was to be our 'bus stop' and was soon followed by Momiji skipping along, Haru dragging his feet, Yuki walking normally, and then Tohru and Kagura, as silent as ever. They use to usually chat and do all sorts of things. I hope I didn't ruin that... though I bet I did. I stopped a moment and looked back at everyone.  
  
"Hey... where's Shigure?" I asked nobody in particular. No later than after saying that, Shigure came running out, wearing one of his black suits. Sweatdop  
  
"Good, I made it!" He shouted, looking up at the light purple sky, the sun not yet above the horizon, as he stretched. I held my bag and started walking faster, regretting I asked, "Shigure, why are you wearing that? You can dress normally you know? and I don't mean traditional males kimono thank you" I sarcastically stated, walking with forced steps. He scratched his head and whipped out his fan, "That would take the fun out of all this though!!" he joyfully proclaimed loudly.  
  
I moaned, 'this is going to be a long day'  
  
**MAKING IT TO SCHOOL**  
  
Well despite my loathing for not understanding anyone on our bus, minus my family, Tohru, and Gale, it was very interesting. I still didn't enjoy anything about it though. Loud, crowded, and stunk. Not just that, but never ending questions that I couldn't understand anyway where thrown at us, where only Gale, Shigure, and Yuki could answer.  
  
We soon after were escorted by Gale to the front desk to find out our schedules, and our lunch break. I leaned my head on my arm on the counter as I waited. It seemed to take a while, and to me it seemed too weird. Right about now, we would be in our classes or something, and we'd be playing some card game or something, where Tohru was leading.  
  
As soon as I heard a loud bell I panicked, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!" I shouted, falling over and covering my head. Gale, Tohru and Shigure laughed, "You've never heard a school bell before?" Gale asked. I stood back up and brushed myself off, "I have!" I proclaimed, "just... not that loud"  
  
We got our schedules then Gale hurried us to our classes, where Shigure was following close behind, "OH this is so exciting! I can barely remember my first day in an American school!!!" He happily stated. Walking quickly I glanced back at him oddly.  
'_Weirdo_' I thought ot myself.  
  
We found our first class and we were almost late, "Jeez, our bell doesn't go THAT quickly! We get more time than that!" I angrily stated. Gale sat in front of Tohru who sat in front of me.  
  
"And these desks are way uncomfortable!!! What's wrong with your country Gale?" I demanded sarcastically. She just sighed, "Kyo-san, it's alright, you can admit that you're a little nervous about your first day in an American school. Even American's get nervous going to an American school. Trust me" she stated, I didn't get to say anything because then the teacher came up and started blabbing about something, some words I caught and undestood, but most of it was still unknown to me. I stared at her oddly, then she looked over at us, noticing Shigure (a grown man BTW) sitting in one of the desks.  
  
"M-may I help you sir?" she asked of him. I turned to look at Shigure, who had been writing something intenetly, then popped his now refocusing view on the teacher. He took off his glasses, then stood up and looked back at us, "Don't worry, I don't think she's the actual teacher. I think she's a sub... that's probably why she didn't know" he explained. The others nodded their heads. I just leaned over and laid my head on an arm tiredly. Things move to quickly here for me.  
  
"I'm sorry, supposing that you are a sub, this class now has six foriegn echange students not counting me. All from Japan. they are learning English, but only one other in this group and myself know English fluently" Shigure explained. I understood a little, still not enough though. The teacher nodded then continued talking with Shigure some more. While they did that, the rest of the class stared at us, I gave them all looks, "What are you staring at, you English speaking brats?" I laughed, knowing that they couldn't understand me. Tohru turned around, "Kyo-kun, don't taunt them" she pleaded. I scoffed again, "Even though they can't understand me?" I asked. Yuki glared at me, from behind me, "Even though I CAN, and I can tell them all you say about them?" he asked. I clentched my fist, "Get your sorry rat ass, away from my seat" I demanded. He chuckled softly then sat back.  
  
"I wish I could understand them, better yet, I wish we could talk to them." said some girl, "yea,  
me too. Gale was smart in learning Japanese" said another.  
  
"What are you talking about? A friggen German could walk in... you never know what you'll need to know. Gale was just being a freak and learning it for no reason... she's just lucky to know it right now" the girl giggled back, Gale glared but didn't say anything. Then Yuki leaned over towards the girls, "You know... I'm the only other person of my family here that knows English. So you may want to watch what you say" he stated, ending with his famous smile. The girls stared at him open mouthed. I could tell that Gale enjoyed that very much... whatever he just said.  
  
"My cousin here knows very little, but enough to make small conversation. He needs to learn more, so could you talk to him a little, so he'll get the hang of it?" Yuki said with a very sweet tone, that same tone that none of the girls at our school back home could resist. It must be a universal thing because as soon as he finished I veered my sight and there they were, staring at me, "What?" I asked in my own language.  
  
"AH... come on, we know you can speak a little English, try it out some more!" said the short haired brunette. The other girls chimed in with 'yeas' and 'pleases'. I grunted, "What so cool about English?" I asked throwing my hands in the air. Kind of happy that I could understand them a little. Jeez, I was proud with how quickly I learned this hard ass language, and just the basics too!!  
  
"AH HAH! So you do know some English!" reported the long haired blonde. I shrugged, "Very little" I said, motioning my index and thumb finger indicating 'tiny'.  
  
Some more short conversation and they finally introduced themselves, "My name is Stacy, this here is Megann, and that is Aileen" she reported, pointing to each girl with their names. I fake grinned,  
"My name is Kyo Sohma, the others are Sohma, except Tohru Honda, she komodachi... er... friend." I introduced everyone as best I could, without hurting myself. Though trying to find the right words were alot harder and took alot longer than I thought it would.  
  
Finally it seemed that all was right, Shigure found a better seat up front near the teacher, and the teacher asked for each new student to come up and introduce themselves. Shigure translated for those that didn't know as much as others. I soon found myself up front, stumbling over words and accidentally adding in Japanese once in a while, but finally finding the right ones.  
"My name is Kyo Sohma. Leeks, not good. I martial artist, and I give pain to weak. It hurts think of more words. I take break" I finished, nearly panting. The class clapped, and Shigure finished with my introduction and the others as well.  
  
After being asked to sit in different places, away from each other, we finally became more situated.  
  
Then sooner than one thought... class had started.  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
**Note: 

Seeing as how things are going fine, I hope you enjoyed the chapter before also being that I haven't been on the computer to check reviews if there we're any. My fingers hurt... I stayed up for about 3-4 hours finishing this chapter... my pinky's hurt the most... and what hurts the most, more than my pinky's was trying to think of what to say for Kyo when he spoke english, especially what to say when he knows very little, and he's the 'bad ass'. I tried thinking about easy words to say, and what it sounded like when a beginner english speaking turk said something. it was okey da after a while... but now i'm stuck and I want to say something stupid and illiteratly typed. well the next chapter is the rest of the day or not... it depends on how I feel. anywho, hope (and always will say this) that you really ARE enjoying my writing... it's not really that hard, but I try to say new things since I find myself repeating things alot... GURG! anywho, enjoy future stories and chapters of this or anytthing else!!!!  
  
Thanks:  
To my sisters computer... if you reviewed before I posted this, then I'm sorry, I did not read it... As soon as I got on again later, I went straight to typing up the next chapter.  
To MY computer back home, in which I'll be leaving to see again sometime Friday... not the full reason I am excited to be coming home again. My best friend Yosuke may not really think this, but I am way more than excited to be coming home, mainly to see her again!!! We had so much fun before I left... and dare I say this like a family thing, "bonded" more. I enjoyed getting to know her better and better. It just makes us better friends. Anywho, as I talk about her, I would also like to thank her for keeping in touch with me while I was gone... thinking about how much it helped me in many ways, brings joyful tears to my eyes!! She also burned me a few CD's before I left that I haven't stopped listening to.. in fact I'm listening to them right now!!! I think I may need new copy's sometime though since I think I'm wearing them down... XD!! I LUV YOU!!!!!! anywho, with all luv luv and thanks out of the way, I would like to thank anyone that hasn't read... I don't know why, and that also makes no sense since if you didn't read any of the chapters, then why are you reading this? I mean especially since it's on the seventh chapter... smack dab in the middle... or end.. I dunno. Thankies to ANYONE AND ANYTHIHNG!!!! You're support and anything else, helps me alot. For whatever reason  
  
OFF TOPIC:  
not that I don't talk off topic enough... I just decided to make an off topic note thing so I won't get off topic in my thanks, or my regular notes which are meant for the story...  
  
My komodachi, Yosuke and I are going to be going to another convention, though it's a small one. It's in Florida... REALLY soon after I come back... which will be odd, since I'll probably still be jetlagging around that time... God help her.  
She's going as Sakuma Ryuuichi as far as she told me, and I'm going as Eiri Yuki. At JaCon, the last convention we went to (my first) I went as Sakuma Ryuuichi, and she went as Shindou Shuuichi... (BTW all these characters are from Gravitation), I still have the Ryuuichi hair cut.  
This time as Ryuuichi, she's going as the "concert" ryuuichi (i went as the airport ryuuichi.. like in the manga, the first time you see him) and she wants to make a "glomp me" sign... we met alot people with those signs... i gave some pocky to some glomping people... anywho, as Eiri Yuki (and I automatically have short blonde hair anywho) i'm just dressing in a dress shirt, some black slacks and i have a long over coat that's a light brown. I like glomping, but since I'm him I'm going to be wearing a sign that says, "Glomp me and I'll stab my cigerette in your eye -Eiri Yuki" my komodachi thought it was HILARIOUS to do that... anywho, that's all for now in the off topic section.. you seriously want to hear more, or anything... just ask in a review!!! I'll gladly speak... unless it's WAY too personal... then no... eh heh... ;;;  
  
_see ya next chapter!!! _


	6. Meeting

Note: 

It has been one LONG time since I last wrote anything for this story, let alone have gotten on the net to check up on to see if anyone's given me more reviews... --;;; I finally got tired of leaving this story idol and am in a writing mood (i also want to keep myself awake because i want to watch Vampire Hunter D after I write some more... it's 11:48 PM as I type this...) I am very sorry to those that have kept up with my stories and have been dissapointed with me not posting anymore chapters lately. I have been REALLY busy with school and crap. Junior year is a killer for making up work and tests and taking clases that you need to graduate. Especially if they give you a crap load of homework... Damn my French class... no offense to the French readers out there. ;  
Well to take a quick catch up on things... Kyo and the gang had last been starting school...er class; and things were confusing for him. We are next going to see how the rest of his day turned out, and if anything weird goes on in school as well. If not, then just keep reading to find out if anything weird DOES happen. If you all truly want to know... before I started this fan fiction story, I had planned to make this a humorous story... (you'll see) but so far it's turning into a serious peice of crap alright! Well, it's good to be back on the ball, hopefully I can get more done now that I think about it more often and I believe I'll have more time (and I have more space in my room to have a chair in front of my computer... so it's comfy now!!) YESH! I'm HOME FROM TURKEY! WhOOtSa!!!!  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

Last Sentence:  
"After being asked to sit in different places, away from each other, we finally became more situated.  
  
Then sooner than one thought... class had started."  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
Hours went by, and so did a few classes. We didn't have all the same classes together... just English. I was then given Applied math for second period, gym for third and Earth/Space Science for fourth. Shigure mostly followed Momiji and Haru around since they still knew less English then I did, and Yuki wasn't in any of the same classes as me (minus English,thank kami), Kagura had science with me, as well as that Gale girl... which made things MUCH more easier. Tohru and I had gym together, and we all had different lunches, but it all was only a half and half situation. Half of us had lunch at one time, while the other half had lunch another time. My lunch was first. It consited of Tohru, Yuki and Momiji. The other lunch was with Kagura, Haru, the Gale girl and Shigure (who techinically wasn't suppose to be there).  
  
After a difficult time of trying to communicate with my second period teacher... trying to explain that I am one of the exchange students, an administrator came in and recognized me right away, then went off explaining and showing papers that should have been shown a month before I had arrived. As the two talked I noticed that I was being stared at again.  
  
"I bet you he can't understand us" one of them whispered, but I still caught it. I might have not of known that much English, but I knew enough and I was learning quickly throughout the day, so I was in a 'I'm so going to kick your ass' mood. I glared at a young boy that I believed to have said it.  
  
"What make you think, I not know English?" I asked angrily. The boy that I had believed to be the one to have said it, was obviously the one who had, since he cringed and hid. I grinned then looked around. What's so interesting about me?  
  
"What's your name then Mr.Exhange student?" asked a pretty faced girl who sat behind me. I felt a shiver of dread go down my spin... she would be the kind to start hugging away.  
  
"Kyo Sohma" was all I stated, turning my gaze away from her and looking back up at the teacher.  
  
"Well then Kyo, might I interest you in my name?" she said sweetly into my ear. I turned and glared at her. I didn't like feeling uncomfortable. She smiled nicely, "no" was all I said, then turned back around to figure out how the conversation was going with the teacher and the administrator. A few of the other high schoolers that understood what had happened, gasped in astonishment.  
  
Whispers were heard, "Did you see that? The new kid turned the hottest girl in school down" whispers were answered, "Yea i know. That's freaking unbeleavable!"  
  
I grunted then turned around to see the angry face of the girl, who then turned smug once she saw that I had turned around again. Probably thinking that she had won me over or something.  
  
"Try looking for cousin, Yuki Sohma" I stated, "You two perfect" then I turned back around.  
I could hear the anger seeping out of her pores, I could feel the heat radiating from her skin. I chuckled within my throat, feeling accomplished.  
  
Difficulty of math ended, and I went on to lunch with a sigh. Finally! Lunch! So then just following the crowd, I caught up with Torhu and Momiji walking hand in hand. I grunted then hit Momiji, "Hands off" I stated hissing at him. He cried loudly and I was glared at by Torhu.  
  
"What!?" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. I grumbled then noticed Yuki talking to someone.  
He stopped and bowed to the odd person that didn't look as though he belonged there once he noticed us walking up to him. I snuffed, "So..." was all I said, crossing my arms. He didn't change his expression, "'So' what?" he stated then walked on with Torhu and Momiji to a table. I stared in his direction for a moment then walked after them and sat painstakingly near Yuki and leaned over and whispered in English, "Who were you talking to?" He stared at me a moment with widened eyes then went back to his stoic expression, "Congradulations, you've gotten better at English. Only in one day too" I fumed but calmed down so I could rememeber that I wanted to find out who he had been talking to earlier.  
  
"Answer me" I demanded. He opened his lunch he had brought and began eating, I growled. Momiji and Torhu had brought money, so they had just gotten up to go buy some food in the lunch line.  
  
"I mean it Yuki, tell me who you were talking to" I repeated, speaking in Japanese this time. He stopped eating for a moment then looked at me through the corner of his eye. I edged back a little.  
  
"I was talking to one of the janitors" he finally answered. I made an odd noise that I didn't even know how to describe, "Why?" He turned his entire body and looked at me in the face, "I wanted to know if he knew anything about those murders"  
  
My eyes widened, "Did you find anything out?" he shook his head, "Not much, only that the girls name was Sidney and she was involved with people that for some odd reason wanted her dead. He wouldn't say much about it though so it was a bit hard to make conversation." I grunted.  
  
"Though he told me that if I stayed after school before he left for home, he would meet with me near the front of the school and tell me anything he could" Yuki added. I probably looked as though I brightened up a bit.  
  
"Why would he do something like that for just a normal student?" I asked slightly confused. He shrugged, "I'm not sure... that's a mystery in itself." he finished not seeming to care, as long as he had a source of information.  
  
We finished talking about it as soon as Momiji and Tohru returned with trays of food. Momiji didn't care about anything so he just sat down and began eating, Tohru on the other hand knew better. She stared at the situation... Kyo... sitting next to Yuki. They weren't fighting, they were... talking.  
So she just had to ask us, "Ok... what's going on with you two?" I knew what she was thinking so I tried replying for her, but Yuki beat me to it, "Nothing is going on, we are simply talking about some matters that shouldn't bother you. So don't worry about it." I hissed angrily then stood up and went around the table and sat near Tohru, "Shut up already stupid rat!"  
  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV _END OF THE DAY _VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**  
  
I sighed happily, "Yesssss... the end of the day" Even though I was tired I still felt a spark of... I don't know... I suppose energy. So I looked back and noticed Yuki walking in a different direction. I looked front to see Tohru, Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Gale and Shigure boarding our bus. I had forgotten about how Yuki had that meeting with the weird janitor guy. I wanted to find some things out for myself so I sneaked around a different way to the front of the school so that the others and Yuki didn't see me.  
  
"So what can you tell me?" I heard Yuki's voice say.  
"Well, all I can pretty much say is that..." the other voice began, "...is... well, you already know that the woman's name was Sidney Prescott" he stated, as I peeked my head around the corner and watched, noticing that it was in fact the man that Yuki had been talking to during lunch, in which Yuki said it was one of the janitors for the school. My eyes widened a bit as I heard that familiar name... "Prescott".  
  
I tried to remember what it was that reminded me of that name. 'Prescott... Prescott' I repeated in my mind. I looked away a moment then heard the positive grunt unmistakably coming from Yuki.  
  
As I continued trying to remember how the name 'Prescott' seemed so familiar to me, the janitor continued, "Well, not trying to sound supersticious or anything, but many people think that there was some sort of vengeful, blood-lusting spirit that followed her around." I payed more attention to the conversation now, turning my head back around the corner in the slightest.  
  
I heard Yuki snort, "I hear about alot of spirits in Japan, tell me something that's NOT common."  
he stated bluntly and obviously uninterested in the spiritual.  
"Hrmm... yes, I understand. But do Japanese spirits posses people that are close to the host, and try to kill them repeatedly?" the janitor asked, chuckling slightly. I had to hold back a fit of stupified laughter. I heard Yuki guffaw, and I saw him make no expression, "No, but it's still a ridiculous thing to say that all the murder and blood-shed was from a vengeful spirit." yuki stated after turning his back slightly on the janitor. I wondered if Yuki remembered that we were possesed or not. I'm sure he did, he obviously just didn't want to say anything about it to the stranger.  
  
As if something was out to get us or something the janitor began talking strangely... it caught my eye and I almost collapsed from surprise, "I can see one in you as well... though it's not vengeful. It seems... tired. As if it wants to go home or something." he stated staring at Yuki.  
Yuki turned to him quickly with widened eyes, but kept his non-expressive mouth. A moment passed and Yuki straightened himself out, "Well of course I have a spirit... all living things have spirits"  
he finished, closing his eyes knowingly.  
  
The janitor studied Yuki further, just standing there staring at him, "Yes, I know. Yet... yours is more unique than anything I've ever seen. It's as if it isn't you at all" was all he said as he stood there staring at Yuki. I was shocked by how well trained this man was in the spiritual arts,  
of if he was at all and he was just a powerful spiritualist, and didn't know it. I switched legs since one was falling asleep. I saw the janitor look in my direction, and I ducked my head back to where I was hiding... though before I did, I noticed something very odd. He... didn't have real eyes. They looked real enough, but they were made of glass. To probably fool his authority figures into thinking he was capable enough to handle maintanence and such.  
  
"Come out vengeful spirit" was all he said. Then i heard Yuki, "Kyo, get out here" he ordered to me in Japanese. I grunted, feeling defeated and whiped around the corner, "STOP ORDERING ME AROUND YOU DAMNED RAT!!!" I shouted pointing in his direction.  
  
The janitor just stared in my direction, "Hey old man, why do you insist on working in this hell hole if you can't see?" He couldn't undersatnd me, but he somehow seemed to know the meaning behind my words, "I can see perfectly fine vengeful spirit" I grunted after he finished, "I not vengeful spirit! I Kyo Sohma!" I shouted at him in English. Yuki glanced at me a moment then corrected, " It's 'I am' not 'I not' or "I kyo'... stupid"  
  
After much debate and arguement between Yuki and I, the janitor finally spoke up, "I'm not here to listen to you two bicker. I am here to tell you what I know, and as it stands, I've told you very little." Yuki apologized and I grumbled something unintelligable.  
  
And so began the long story turned short by our blind story-telling janitor.  
  
_to be continued._  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **Note:

I'm very sorry I haven't been able to keep up with chapters. I've been really busy... but.  
eh, I am a bit freaked out about this "blind story-telling janitor" how I came up with him... I'm not exactly sure. But after a while I realized I had formed him from a normal school janitor with odd motives to telling Yuki about Sidney's bloody past, to a spirit seeing school janitor with odd motives to telling Yuki about Sidney's bloody past, to a blind spirit seeing school janitor with odd motives to telling Yuki about Sidney's bloody past, to a blind spirit seeing story-telling school janitor with odd motives to telling Yuki about Sidney's bloody past. phew well, intersting,  
eh?  
  
Review: I didn't get any reviews, so it doesn't matter to me... but a review to the next chapter is as unknown to me as how large the universe is... ::thinks about how large the universe is, then has a seizure:: but all I know is that it shall probably involve a few... ::shifty eyes:: ... things.  
  
Thanks:  
No reviews or anything so I can't thank anyone... though I can thank myself for finishing this yaoi I drew and finished a few days agao!!! WHOO! though this has nothing to do with the fan fic, I'm still oober excited and happy about it!! WhOOtSa!  
Thank you computer... I love you so!  
  
OFF TOPIC:  
Well, as I was talking about in other OFF TOPIC's the succesful-ness of my costume is coming on wonderfully!!! I'm already done with my Inuyasha hakama, and I already have my black wig and everything that I think I already said in the last OFF TOPIC... -- now I already cut out the sleeves and the neck lining for the male kimono, though I ran out of material (i had 14 yrds of fire red material), so my mother should be going to Joanns fabric store sometime to buy some more (like 1-2 yrds more)... I'M SHO HAPPY!!! If i have enough time I'm goign to go on EBAY again and order this long straight white wig that I saw a month ago when i was searching... it was $45, so at the time i was like.. WAH! but now i have $70 so now I'm like... WHOO! it would be a little more effort if I did hanyou inuyasha instead of human inuyasha because as a hanyou i would get the wig.  
i would need to file and sharpen some fake nails (i stopped getting my nails done), i already have 2 different types of white ears (hair clip ears, and headband ears)... my friend will be getting me some goldenish brown contacts. and that would be that (i like to go all the way when i do something like this...) but if I were human inuyasha all i would need is the wig and that's it... my eyes are naturaly dark brown, and my nails are stuby(i bite them) and normal looking since i stoped getting them done! so i'm all ready. though hanyou inuyasha is still the bomb... if i had large canine mouth piece thing, or i bought fangs this halloween, and I could find some full eye blood red contacts with purple pupils, then i would most definitely go as youkai inuyasha. I laugh maniaclly and growl stuff like the japanese version of the youkai inuyasha does... i do it alot during my schools lunch time... my friends think i do it well...since i do it alot. but no matter how I go as whatever type of inuyasha, i'm still going to do the "Ka... KAgomEEE... grRAAAAA!!!" and the maniac laugh, and the silent snicker that he does and just growl evily like youkai inuyasha since it's the freaking bomb.. HA! so if you see a 5'0", white female inuyasha with a black or white wig,  
accompanyied by a female kouga and a male miroku(maybe) and growling all those things alot... then you'd have found me (remember... MegaCon!!! orange county convention center in orlando florida.  
WHOO!!!  
  
_see ya next chapter_!  
(HIT ZE BOOTUN!!!)


	7. The Change

**Note:**

**YAY! Are you all glad that I added two new chapters for you all to enjoy while I slump in my own miserable attempt in trying to continue and quickly finish this fan fic? Writing this note, and working on a little more to a new story I'm working on, that I don't think I'll post until I'm done with it... I should already be in bed... it's a school night and it's already 1:28am... though typing on my computer, I had set the screen so that the background is black and the lettering is white... so when I type it's not so bright. I also have a small lamp hidden behind a curtain that is very dim as well. So I am being sneaky as I type this up... heh heh heh!!! About that new story I'm working on... it's going to be called, "Taming the Black Dragon" it's a Yu yu Hakusho story about hiei and kurama... it's technically going to be a yaoi (hell, what am I saying? it IS a yaoi, that's the reason I started the damn story to begin with!!!)... So I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it on regular fan fiction... eh heh. I make my yaoi's (manga, or story), very detailed... so it may be too yaoi-graphic for normal fan fic... I may have to post it on but hey... I love that site as well...(EDITED: i was able to post it on fan fiction AND it's finished... I already have about 5 reviews for the story!!! EDITED times2: I've already posted two other stories that go along with it... "Taming the Fox Youko", and "Taming a fire with fire" phew ) my favorite type of stories are yaoi's from gundam wing, inuyasha, and gravitation... a bunch of others... like R. Kenshin ::shivers in delight:: but there are too many to list. So I'll just leave it at that... if you don't know what a yaoi is then o... k you are very deprived. If you do then cool. If you like it then review saying WHOOT WHOOT!! And if you don't then just keep quiet... -- you know who you are out there...any who, without further crap-talk from me, these characters do not belong to me, but to Natsuki Takaya, the great creator of Fruits basket!!! WhOOtSa!!! Please don't kill me Takaya Sensei...::whimpers like a little girl::**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

_I don't normally do this… well I do, but not for stories that are not meant to have any sexual content. There is a little nookie, so beware if you are a common reader. It's a little tohruXkyo, kaguraXkyo. Just warning you so you all don't yell at me. ::shivers and protects herself:: though it's not enough to cover your eyes I suppose..._

**ENJOY!!!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Last Sentence:

_"And so began the long story turned short by our blind story-telling janitor."_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Minutes passed and yet the speed that this man talked, it seemed like hours. I was next found sitting on the ground against the wall.

"The young girl was as normal as any other young girl... for some reason or another, it seemed that bad luck followed her. A tragic death befell one of her parents, and bad things happened to her friends. The worst thing that happened first was that one of her good friends were killed in a movie theatre... and it was premiering a horror murder movie, called _STAB_" the janitor said his eyes off in space but his mind on this one topic. Yuki leaned against a pole with his bag on the ground next to his feet; he stared at the man intently. I almost feel asleep as he went on with the list of other murders, until he stopped listing.

"After all the murders, she finally got down to the core of the problem... so she thought at the time. She found out that it was another close friend doing all the killing. Problem solved... problem arrested" he paused for a moment, "Please continue" Yuki urged in his usual soft tone.

"Well, after he was arrested, a few years later, when she graduated THIS high school and went into college she realized that things were starting to repeat themselves" the man stated, stretching a little.

"One horrible luck filled night, a night that her friends FINALLY coaxed her to go out with them and party a little, her younger sister stayed home to be the 'driver' for any drunks. Yet as things turned out... she was murdered brutally. The girl was about to go nuts with all the murders she's had her friends been through. And as things may, the murderer that was arrested for being accused of all the killing before, was considered "Innocent" and was released" he blabbed on as I picked at my fingers. Yuki glared at me a bit, but then looked back at the man, "So was he the one doing all the killing the second time?" Yuki asked. The man shook his head, "No, as it turned out, he was in jail around the time the killing had already started. So he was pretty much seen as a wrongly accused by-stander" he answered, looking in Yuki's direction, though almost through him instead.

"The girl soon found out that it was her boyfriend this time. Shocked and all such things that go along with surprise, she ended up getting him caught as well. After that, she moved and we've never heard from her again" he finished. I shook my head, finally waking up from the bore, and Yuki stared at the man a moment.

"What is your name sir?" He asked, "Isn't it a little late to be asking now? You sure have timing Yuki" I blabbed rudely, somewhat chuckling at him. Yuki was in my face in one second and said, "There is a time and a place for everything, like knocking you down. This is neither the time nor place," he stated threateningly, yet calmly. I shook with joy and jumped a little standing in one of my martial arts poses, ready to knock his lights out, "Oh... we can make any place the place, and any time the right time, just bring it, you damned rat" I spat excited. He slapped me in the face hard enough to knock me back. I growled and held my cheek, "Silence idiot" he snarled softly at me, giving me that menacing glare as he did so. I had a horrible scowl on my face and I knew it. I was about to get back up and kick him right in the face, but then I heard a delighted laugh. Both Yuki and I turned to look at the janitor watching us with a large stupid grin on his face.

Yuki quirked a brow, "What is funny sir?" The man wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and turned his empty gaze to me, "The demon cat is quite a show," he stated with a laugh that sounded somewhat like a honk. I almost fell over, "Demon cat?" I asked nobody, just more curious than actually wanting to know. Yuki looked somewhat the same, yet a little edgier than me.

"Sir, what do you mean, 'Demon cat'?" Yuki asked, soon getting the janitor to look in his direction once again.

"Oh… I don't mean he's a demon… just that his aura is so angry, as well as his aura looks the same as a cats. Those curious creatures." He stated, ending in a chuckle. I sweat-dropped then looked to Yuki.

"In any case, that's about all I know. I'm not sure where she lived or anything detailed if you want to know, sorry." The janitor replied, grabbing up his broom and mop and mop bucket handle. Yuki bowed, "Thank you sir, you've given us a lot of information as it is" He stated thankfully, then soon waved him off and said farewell and made his way elsewhere. We didn't live too far from the school, so I'm sure Yuki was going to be walking either home or to the library once again. I soon turned and began my stroll elsewhere the opposite of Yuki when the janitor called out to me, "Demon cat" he called me. I turned with a flinch, then tried my English out some more, "What?" I asked, not politely and not rudely either.

"I know you have a curse upon you… and I know you have more family members that come here that have the same fate. Be careful of the more aggressive girl… a worse fate may befall her if this bad luck were to fall on her" he stated. With what I could understand I knew he was referring to Kagura, but was curious as to what he meant.

"Old man, I no understand you. What about Kagura Sohma?" I asked, yet all he did was retrieve everything of his once again and turned and walked away from me.

"Don't walk away!!! Come back, old man!!!" I shouted, yet he soon turned a corner and was gone. I grunted then shoved my hands in my pockets and strolled to the center of the school and sat on a bench looking around.

'_Hungry_' I told myself, so then decided to head home instead and then left the school grounds.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I next found myself in my designated room in the American home we were staying in for the year. We had just finished dinner. It was all right. Not what I was hoping for. I really wanted something with fish as usual. But AS USUAL I never really get the food I want; such as leeks. I stuck my tongue out at the thought. Then I scratched my bare chest, stretched and yawned. I was comfortable for once. Yet I was still exhausted from the time difference. I was awake enough while on the plane to get back into the swing of things, so then I set my clock that Shigure had taught me to set, correctly. The bright red lights gleamed through the darkness in my room like angry eyes trying to keep me awake. I had grown out of the fear of things like that in a dark room.

I laid my head on my very soft pillow and curled up under the blankets, and was soon sound asleep. I wasn't too deep in sleep when suddenly I felt a warm body next to mine.

"Tohru?" I grinned until turning around to find Kagura next to me, wearing cute little shorts that hugged her buttocks tightly, and spaghetti strap shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton. It fit her loosely around the stomach yet tightly around her breasts. She put her hair up in little pigtails to get them back away from her face. I gasped in my throat.

'Kagura?!' I choked asking myself internally. She looked up at me with a mischievous grin. I know my face went pale. I sure hope she didn't hear me. If she did she would kill me!

"K-Kagura? What are you doing in here!? Get out!" I ordered her, trying to seem normal. She pouted cutely. Even though I loved Tohru, my groin still ached a bit at the seductive pooch of her full set blushed lips.

"Kyooooo-kun," she groaned rapping her arms around me. I tried pulling away. Yet she had a tight hold. Then the next thing I knew, she had grabbed the open sides of my shirt and pushed me against the mattress, and climbed on me. She straddled me, pushing her pelvis into mine, adding a little rubbing as well. I choked on a moan, yet once again tried getting her off.

"Kagura, get off of me!! I mean it!" I yelled at her, loud enough for her to hear well but not for others within the house to. She just licked her lips and then rubbed her pelvis with a rhythm into mine. I shut my eyes tightly, and gripped the sheets tightly, and bucked a bit. Then opening my eyes again I knew I shouldn't have been doing that! Yet once I had bucked, Kagura had grown a wide evil smile across her face. Taking my hands that came back up to push her off, she pinned them to the mattress and brought her face down upon mine swiftly. I felt like I was almost being raped! And it was by a girl, how pathetic!!! (But it was only a sad thing being that she was definitaly stronger than me in martial arts). I turned my head but she was somehow able to get one hand to hold both mine and the other to get a hold of my chin and force my face towards her. She brushed her feather soft lips against mine then delved her tongue into my mouth. If it weren't KAGURA, I would've bitten her tongue off. Yet I tried getting her out of mine. Mumbling I was able to choke out a, "Kagura, STOP IT!" Oddly enough… she did stop.

"So… You really do love Tohru?" she asked me. With eyes that almost exploded out of my head I gulped and said nothing.

Kagura then sat up still putting pressure on my pelvis, which was creating a warm pooling feeling and creating also a growing urge that I couldn't get rid of. She closed her eyes then opened them a moment after, with a watery glaze coating them.

"Kagura?" I asked softly, and then stated, "I'm sorry. I was afraid to tell you, because I thought you would…" I tried to say it, but faded off and didn't say it. Kagura didn't seem to notice how I didn't finish, didn't seem like she minded much either.

"Don't worry, I'll get what I want one way or another. Don't you worry about me," she stated. I didn't understand her, yet she rubbed her pelvis into mine again then she reached her hands down and began pulling back the material of my boxers, being able to get a hold of my obviously aching cock. I almost shrieked and slapped her hand away, being able to scoot up and away from her fast enough. My… thing was still out and erect. I blushed and put it away as quickly as I could. But then I heard Kagura laugh, "You may love Tohru, but you're still a horny bastard Kyo-kun" I glared at her, "Go away Kagura" I growled, she scowled. Not a very nice expression on her. Then she got up and stormed out of my room. I sighed then calmed my urge down, but not soon enough as I began thinking about Tohru in the next room. I grinned, then got up and snuck into her room.

I got into her bed and began brushing her hair with my fingertips, and whispered into her ear, "Kagura knows" then kissed her neck. She groaned tiredly then smiling she turned and rapped her arms around my neck making sure not to hug me. Throughout the night we had our fill of fun, drifting off to sleep once we were done.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Kyo!!!! Get up it's time to leave! You're going to be late for school!" Shigure yelled after me. I grumbled, "Five more minutes…" then rolled over. I yawned then stretched rolling my tongue out and curling it back in, with a delighted grin. I snuggled my pillow then my eyes fluttered open when I heard the soft breathing of Tohru.

"Tohru?" I asked getting closer brushing her hair back from her face to reveal her serene expression of true peace. I smiled again, as I watched her. Then looking up at the clock I groaned angrily. We were more than just "going" to be late, we were really late. I'm sure everyone else already left without us for school. I could've cared less at that moment. I just wanted to sleep in and snuggle close to Tohru, whether or not I'd change into my cat form, as long as I was close to Tohru. And so that is what I did. I rapped my arms around her waist and pulled closer, changing into a cat curling up against her bosom. She smiled cutely and began scratching behind my ears and under my chin, I purred in delight. If it weren't for the fact that I turned into a cat, I would NEVER make that sound. But if anything only for Tohru.

"KYO! Get out of bed, you're late and I'm not going to stick up for your absentees!" Shigure yelled up the stairs again. I mewed in protest but soon moved around and purred while rubbing my furred face against Tohru's. She giggled then began moving around as well. I wasn't going to be changing into a human again anytime soon, and I knew already that the American parents were at work, thinking we were all at school safe and sound. I hacked then paced waiting to turn back into a human again. Tohru was already dressed and ready, wearing a cute sundress that was one of her best and brightest. Finally after a good ten minutes I changed back into a human, with a burst of light orange smoke. I shook my head of the nasty color that wasn't there to begin with and began rummaging for a change of clothes(I had brought my bag over to her room the other night). Tohru mumbled something incoherent and then came behind me and ran her hand along my back to the front of my stomach taking care not to hug me. I smirked then turned and kissed her on the lips.

"You better not get me started, we're already really late as it is, and I don't want to get bitched at by Shigure." I stated, running my fingers through her long brown hair then returning to my exploring, finally finding a clean pair or pants, a shirt, some boxers and socks.

After I put everything on, I turned back to Tohru who was resting quietly on the bed with her hands in her lap. I smiled then reached my hand out to her, she took my hand then got up. We took our stuff then left. Getting a fuss from Shigure as well as some DAMN nosey questions. Then we left for school, another day of brooding and brain straining understanding... giggling girls, strange looks, weird nasty cafeteria food and long, rushed walks from class to class.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

We had all decided that for Thanksgiving break we were going to have a party. Or at least THEY had decided... I had nothing to do with it. It had been three months since Yuki and I had last talked about the murders... let alone talk at all. Which I didn't really mind at all.

Kagura hadn't said anything either... she just acted like normal, hanging all over me. I didn't bring up anything about that night three months ago either. I didn't want to feel anymore awkward than I knew she would.

At that moment we were putting up some small decorations for the bash, and I was forced to be in the kitchen with Tohru and Kagura, helping them with the food. It was yet again another awkward moment. Tohru was at that moment making hamburger patties, and Kagura was doing whatever Kagura does... I really didn't care. As for myself, I was cleaning dishes. What that had to do with the party I had no clue since we were using plastic ware; but hey, they told me what to do and I didn't question them being in such a delicate situation.

I wasn't planning on saying anything until I noticed Tohru make her way to leave, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she reported.

"You don't have to tell us... just go and do your thing" I commented. She blushed, nodded then hurried her way to the restroom. A few silent moments passed between Kagura and myself.

"...Hey Kagura?" I asked, almost done drying the last plate.

"Yes Kyo-kun?" she piped happily humming along with whatever she was doing, "I wanted to ask you..." I began. She stopped doing whatever she was doing and turned to face me, "What is it?" I gulped trying not to seem too flustered, "I want to apologize about how I may have made you feel by not telling you-" I tried to finish, but she cut me off, "-I don't care anymore, kyo-kun..." she stated, seeming a little angry, but turning back around before I could see her expression, "...I just don't care anymore." I watched her in silence as I actually noticed what she was doing... cutting some vegetables into small slices. I sighed, grunted then went back to the dishes, finishing up, putting them away and leaving the kitchen, just as Tohru made it back with a curious expression on her face, "Where are you going?" she asked me, I knew that she wasn't bold enough to stop me from leaving... so I just grunted and left nonetheless. I felt her concern emanating as I left the house and went for a walk. I knew exactly where I wanted to be, so I turned left down the street and kept walking as I passed up a dozen more houses and found myself at a small park. I walked through the grass with my hands in my pockets. I noticed how tall the slides top was, so I climbed the ladder and just sat at the top, one leg hanging over the edge and the other against my chest. I pushed all troubling thoughts to the front of my mind so I could sort through them. I felt bad for not telling Tohru any of the things that's happened... I just didn't want to trouble her I guess. I then felt like I was just trying to justify my actions. I shook my head then placed it against the cold bars and closed my eyes, pushing the now annoying thoughts to the back of my mind as I listened to the slight breeze rustle the dried out leaves and hardened brush.

"You know... when you don't help out, it annoys me even more" came a familiar voice that grated my already sour mood, "Shut up and go away, rat" I spouted, keeping my eyes closed. I didn't have to open them to know that he wasn't leaving, but I knew he was moving. So, being curious I watched him with one eye as he made his way to one of the swings. I knew he wasn't here to talk about my personal life... and I hated him being here altogether, but I was still curious.

"What do you want, you annoying rodent?" I asked, bringing my head up to place it on my knee, "I don't ever remember inviting you" I added. He glared up at me as he pushed off and began a slow steady swing, "...and I don't ever remember accepting any invitation you've ever given out" he stated, bringing my already sour mood into overdrive. I felt my temperature rise as he swung in silence after that smartass comment he made. I was about to say something back to him immediately, but he beat me to it, "Do you notice anything strange?" he asked, now swinging a little higher than before. I quirked an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about now?" I asked, becoming confused, and not liking it. Of course I never liked anything the rat made me feel.

"Stupid... I mean hasn't something odd been happening to everyone?" he asked again, but with a little more of a guttural growl. I spat, "YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!!! I don't know what the hell you're talking about still!!" He stopped swinging altogether, "If you're not going to use your brain then why should I bother talking to you about this?" he asked glaring up at me again. I turned my face away, "Why would you want to talk to me to begin with? You got a crush on me or something?" I asked with an evil chuckle. I didn't hear anything come from him, and after a few seconds I thought maybe that what I had said was how it really was... yuck. But I was proven wrong when I looked over and I noticed he was walking away, going for a walk.

'What the hell was he talking about anyhow?' I asked myself, with a furrowed brow. Then suddenly I thought of how Kagura's been acting and knew that wasn't how she usually acted. That stupid yuki knew something... and I was going to find out, no matter the cost. I jumped off of the slide and made my way after him, "Hey rat!" I called after him. He didn't stop walking, and I thought that perhaps he didn't hear me, "STOP WALKING YOU STUPID RAT!!!!" I yelled towards him, when I opened my eyes from shouting, he wasn't there anymore and I looked around for a second before seeing stars and the ground, as well as getting a mouthfull of dirt. I pushed up off of the ground with one arm and used the other to brush my face off and brush my hair back from my forehead, I then looked up behind me and noted a hovering Yuki with a seething expression as he towered above me. I rolled over and flipped myself up immediately noticing him there above me. I stanced myself in a prepared fighting position, "So you do wanna fight after all, eh?" I asked with a disgruntled chuckle. He turned around again and began walking again, yet slowly, "No, I simply can't stand you yelling... yet alone you talking at all" he stated. I hissed a curse, and then walked after him, "You didn't need to kick me, for you not answering in the first place... I just figured you knew something... about what's been happening to Kagura and everyone else, that you seemed so bent on revealing to me in the first place?" I commented with a tired grunt. He stopped walking and turned to me, "You really are slow... did you not listen to a THING I said earlier?" he asked with his usual monotonous expression on his face. I felt my eyebrows grow even more furrowed as I glared at him, "When do I EVER listen to you? No. I had no clue what the hell you were talking about until I thought about how Kagura acted today" I stated, becoming very impatient.

"Well, for the record, something's happening to everyone here... and the only ones that seem to be normal is myself and... Well, your stupid like you usually are, so you're normal" he stated with an added insult. I tried to hit him, be he easily dodged it. I continued trying to hit him as I grunted out quick little comments, "I didn't notice anything wrong with Tohru or Shigure... just Kagura... and she's acting a little depressed, as well as moody and aggressive. More than usual", the entire time I tried hitting, Yuki kept dodging, "Well, Shigure seems less himself cause he doesn't seem to talk as much as he used to, and Tohru doesn't seem as happy as she used to be... Kagura seems exactly how you say she is," he stated with ease. We both stopped what we had started doing, Yuki still standing normally. I breathed a little heavier and Yuki seemed... normal. Which pissed me off like non-other, but the topic in hand was more interesting and important than our little bout. I wondered to myself how yuki knew Tohru better than me, or how he could read people a lot better than I could. I hated that, and it made me hate him even more!

"What do you think is going on?" I asked, finally catching my breath. He stared at me in silence for a moment, "I'm not sure... but whatever it is... it has something to do with the house. I know it. I can feel it" he retorted.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked trying to stay with reason... there had to be a reason, "Maybe it's just the foul American food they've been eating" I suggested while shoving my hands back into my pockets. Yuki stared at me a moment, "What?" I asked staring right back at him with just as much annoyance emanating.

"Nothing..." he said, while looking off into the direction of the house, "Food has nothing to do with this behavior... cause if it did... we'd be acting differently as well" he stated after a little bit, continuing to stare off towards the houses direction. I sighed, "I say we ARE acting differently... cause I'd never normally be caught dead talking to you like this... and you'd never be caught near me by yourself" I noted, receiving a thoughtful 'hum' from Yuki, "Though since this IS important, I guess it doesn't count" I added with a grunt. He nodded lightly.

"So what do we do?" I asked, turning away a little, and not liking having to ask him that… but knowing that I was clueless. Yuki looked back towards me, "There isn't anything we can do until we find out some more about what's going on. We won't be leaving until the end of the year... and well, it's only autumn; we have a while to go. So I say we'll have enough time to figure it out" he reminded and noted. I grunted, "So that's all you propose? We just wait? What'll happen if we wait? Yea, I'm sure they'll start exchanging behaviors" I joked.

"Soon Shigure will be going around bumbling me, Tohru will go around reading newspapers and being perverted while Kagura cleans, cooks and is gentle and smiles all the time" I teased some more. I only received a sigh from Yuki, "Let's just wait a little while until we find out anything more ok? Idiot" he nearly ordered, with that last part to quiet for me to really hear. I grunted in protest then went for a longer walk... alone, without that stupid rat following me, "Whatever!" I called back as I walked away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The party went by just fine, and the small break was over. Everyone seemed to act strangely like the stupid rat had said. I hate it when he's right. There definitely was something wrong with that house. I only kept my eyes open on little things that happened. Like, the house seemed to whisper to you if you were really quiet and there was none around. It told me emotions, no stories or explanations... and it was a weird way of explaining to me anything at all. It wasn't often that I heard anything, and when I did hear something, I just shrugged it away. Yet then whenever I thought I heard something the next morning, everyone started acting even stranger. Everyone except Yuki and myself. Which was rather strange in itself. I wondered if Yuki was hearing anything either... but I really didn't care, so I stayed quiet, "Hey Kyo... is it just me or are things becoming stranger?" Came Yuki's voice from behind me in first period class. I barely turned my head, "I don't know, shut up" I told him. He flicked the back of my head, "I'm serious, you pest"

I grunted, wanting to pop him one, but thought better, and just pretended to pay attention to class, barely turning my head to comment, "Leave me the hell alone... I already know that everyone's acting strange" I felt him lean in a little more, and I felt a growl want to escape my throat. He then whispered even softer so that none would be able to hear us at all, "Perhaps it's the house... and the curse..." he continued. I sighed seriously tired of talking about the stupid house and the stupid curse... in which I didn't believe in, in the first place (which was very odd… considering my position… with actually being under a curse myself an all), "How the hell should I know?" I grumbled trying to ignore him, but having a hard time in doing so. Just then when I turned my gaze back to the front, I noticed a tall figure looming over me... and with widening eyes I peered up to see the face of my teacher, glaring right back down at me. I gulped then hid my face in my book, in which I felt his ominous presence leave to retreat back to the front of the classroom. I sighed then leaned on a hand. This was a trip we shouldn't have taken.

Entering the house I felt almost relieved to not have everyone talking and jabbering about. Though I wondered where the hell everyone was. I already knew that Yuki was up in his room studying for our next English test no doubt... but couldn't help but feel that I needed someone around. The stranger I felt in the house, the emptier it seemed to be. Even the older couple housing us was nowhere to be seen. Nor have I seen them for a few days either... I was told they had been home, only when I was not. In which I understood since they both had very demanding jobs.

I walked up to my room and put my things away, telling myself that I'd study later that night... then made my way back downstairs to come face to face with Shigure. I nearly jumped out of my skin since I was turning a corner quickly when I bumped into him almost literally.

"Shigure!!! Jeez, you bastard... don't even do that again" I commanded, passing him and heading towards the kitchen, "Watch out for Kagura" I heard him warn. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to look at him oddly. I noticed him walking away... and I hadn't noticed... but something smelled really weird. Something smelled of rotten... I don't know, but it wasn't right at all. I stood there a moment longer, then mentally shrugged the comment and the smell away, continuing on to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I was fast asleep when I heard sirens race by our home like a screaming mother desperately trying to find her children in a roaring fire. I sat up after hearing the freaking billionth siren roar by our temporary home for the ump-tenth time. I yawned then looked up at the clock.

'Ugh... 6:34am? Damnit all...' I cursed in my mind; scratching my head I got myself to stand up, but not without stumbling a little. I walked towards my window and peered out with one eye closed the other slightly open. Nothing for a few moments, but the almost beautiful silence was broken by that screaming siren. I groaned after leaning my forehead on the glass of my window. Pushing myself off of it, I made my way to the door, and downstairs to find the living room lights still on. I quirked a brow after clenching my eyelids shut from the brightness. I brushed my fingers through my hair lightly, and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up more, then went outside through the front door. Our exchange parents, Tohru and Yuki were all outside... I wondered where Kagura and Shigure were... but at that moment it really didn't matter.

After yawning for the twentieth time I asked, "What the hell's going on?" Making sure to say it in English so the parents might be able to answer. The only person to even recognize my presence was Yuki, in which turned to stare at me a moment then motion with his head to come closer to him. I grunted then walked over... or more like stumbled over to stand next to him. It seemed I wasn't the only person not liking the situation. Yuki was never a morning person... and he was barely awake from all the screaming cop cars that had raced by.

There were actually quite a few people outside or at their windows peering out to see what to make of the commotion. I was able to open my eyes wide now... as the sun was beginning to rise it made things easier for me to adjust to.

Leaning in slightly to make sure I was able to hear, he didn't turn his head, but responded quietly, "They keep mumbling something about the park... I don't think we should go there..." I scoffed, "Well duh you stupid idiot" He quickly turned his head and glared at me with such an expression in his eyes he seemed possessed, "You better be glad that I'm too tired to smack you into submission" I backed up a bit, too tired to tell him to 'bring it on' like I usually did in such circumstances. I grunted, and then turned my stare to the three motionless persons standing in the grass of the front lawn, as Yuki and I were standing on the sidewalk paved to the front door of our guardians' house. I lost interest and left everyone to there fascination of the cars and the road. I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. Finding nothing I walked over to the dinning room table and sat down, it still felt weird sitting in chairs at the table where you eat.

I looked over through the kitchen window, a rather small one at that and I saw a quick flash of dark hair. My eyes widened and in an instant I was up and running to the back door, throwing it open and looking into the dark backyard, the sun still not up enough to light up the large amount of foliage shielding anything or anyone hiding back there. I squinted to see anything and my eyes still wouldn't focus as I took myself a seat on the back porch, scanning the area for a rather long time, "You better come out now if you don't want a beating!" I shouted in my natural tongue, not caring if they understood or not. Even if they spoke English, they would know what I meant just by my angry tone.

It seemed like only a few minutes went by before I fell asleep again, and was awoken by a soft hand shaking my shoulder. I flinched and smacked the hand, jumping up and stumbling backwards, feeling a bit awkward.

"Kyo-kun?" came an all too familiar voice. I stood up, wobbling a little still, but clearing my head and my vision as I looked into a smiling face.

"Kagura?"

_To be continued..._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Note:

"Their not gunna to get us, there not gunna to get us, there not gunna to get us. Nothing can stop us, not while I love ya! Their not gunna get us!!!" Just listening to T.a.T.u as I type up some more for this sad story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Since I'm having trouble with thinking for some more on this story. I'm really trying my hardest to finish this story… yet all of the past chapters including this one have been nothing but "informative" chapters. And it hasn't really gotten to the juicy parts yet. TT-TT;;

It's been about a year or so since I've added to this or ANY of my chapters... sad ain't it? Well, things are getting completed... the only reason I haven't been adding to my chapters is cause... well, my computer was being made into an XP and things were taking longer than I thought they would... So I'm typing on the computer that's soon going to be mine... farewell to my hard working computer... I hope she's going to be treated well by my little sister. She must learn to love pooter. I will forever miss her. I've had her for a long time. The computer I'm typing on now is an XP already... and I must think of a name to give him. um... this isn't a note... this is VERY off topic... I'm sorry...

Well, keep reading on… it should get better as it progresses.

Review:

Thanks:

Whoo... i checked up on reviews and i found 6 new reviews!!! thanks everyone!!!

-_Diedrana_-

Wow, you are a very active person, keep the reviewing up! Let me know what you think of future chapters!!! Also, maybe it'd be best to not drink and read... gives ME headaches at least!

(And yesh, margaritas are yummy)

-_BC1_-

Well I'm glad you love it, hope you love my other stories as well if you ever read them!!!

-_Jubisaurus_-

Sorry for not getting your review earlier... just didn't see it until now! Gomen, gomen, gomen::Smacks head on ground from over-bowing:: Alsho, Momiji ish one of my favorite characters. He's so fun writing for! (a friend is going to be doing a home made voice-over thing and I'll be doing momiji's voice!!! she says I do good hyper people... 'specially younger children )

_-Kaia_-

Calm down there buddy, you'll get the updates and such. I'm glad you like it. If you like exploring, try out my other stories as well... they may spark your interest if you like my writing. (are you someone i know in real life?)

OFF TOPIC:

I came home one school day to find that my mother had done my inuyasha kimono FOR ME!!! And without me knowing! She's so sneaky!!! I gave her a big hug and now all I need to do it get me black wig back from a friend who was putting more hair on it, and since I'm in karate now (isshin ryu) I'll just use my Ghi for that to use underneath... beside the little things I need to add to the kimono here and there... like the black string at the base of the sleeves, and the cut part at the top near the shoulders... whoo!!! Anys-whos... I was with my buddy Sam (yosuke) while hurricane Jeanne hit Florida and we started up this game called, "Not looking" drawing. What you do is take something to write on, take some paper, and get a pen or pencil (preferably pen so it can last forever) put the paper on the hard whatever, then put it in front of you so you can't see, if there is someone with you (it's more fun that way), then have them tell you what to draw. Then not looking, try drawing it. IT IS SO FREAKING FUN!!! And it's hilarious afterwards. Sam drew a kouga, kurama, cloud, a chocobo, hello kitty, and a friend of ours... heather. I drew sesshomaru, youkai inuyasha (one of the funniest), hiei, a moogle, sailor moon and her Luna cat, and a friend or ours shawna. Then she drew me and i drew her... it was really late at night and we were getting tired so that's when i came up with the idea... i tell you that we laughed so hard!! We also did a "contest" drawing game... it wasn't really a contest since nobody lost and nobody won, and nobody was grading or anything like that. But we had a "messiest food face" contest, and a "worst morning face" contest and "bloodiest face" contest and "craziest hair" contest and um... "Kimono" contest, and "most mistakes" contest, "best bishounen" contest, "singing face" contest, "worst sex joke" contest, "best drag queen" contest, and "FF8-vampire" contest. Here's the quick list:

"_**Messiest**_"-

(_ME_)- I drew yuki sohma with food all around him a lollipop in his hair, a chicken leg in his hand, noodles on his shoulder, a cat on a plate with an apple in his mouth, a pizza box, etc…

(_HER_)- she drew kyo sohma sitting with a bottle of soda with a crazy straw, a fish hanging out of his mouth, a mousy-ka-bob, a box of pizza, stains everywhere... etc.

"_**Worst morning**_"-

(_ME_)- I drew sephiroth at the door, wearing ducky P-J's and all disarrayed, a girl scout saying "Would you like to buy some cookies" and sephiroths katana stabbed through her gut.

(_HER_)- she drew sephiroth in bed with a bowl of cereal, hair all messed up, grumbling, his katana in his lap, wearing not as colorful P-J's.

"_**Bloodiest face**_"-

(_ME_)- i drew sephiroth again, all serious and cool looking with blood all over his face (it's the advent children sephiroth look)

(_HER_)-she drew heero from gundam wing with lots of blood (i think chibi) saying, "I may be a great soldier, but i still get booboo's"

"_**Craziest hair**_"-

(_ME_)- i drew my character with huge bangs and fuzzy pigtails

(_HER_)- she drew her character with short buzz type fuzzy look...very butch-like

"_**BOY-Yukata**_"-

(_ME_)- I drew one of my main characters (Kai) (in my manga I'm making) dressed in a kimono, with a hello kitty fan, and a purse (kai's a boy)

(_HER_)- she drew one of her main characters from her manga in a kimono as well (her characters a boy as well)

"_**Most mistakes**_"-

(_ME_)- we both drew inuyasha youkai... i was proud of this picture (mine was standing up straight)

(_HER_)- her's was really good too (like always) (hers was crouching and a really cool stance)

"_**Best bishounen**_"-

(_ME_)- I just drew some guy, leaning against a desk or short table or something

(_HER_)- she drew some guy... a character she made up as well.

"_**Singing face**_"-

(_ME_)- I drew hiei with a natzi strap on his arm (and since I don't really know the German national anthem I put in his bubble with 's "GERMAN NATIONAL ANTHEM"), then I drew his as a chibi as well

(_HER_)- she drew kurama, as a chibi breaking glass

"_**Worst sex joke**_"-

(_ME_)- i drew a yaoi type picture with heero and duo... ahem duo is on the bottom and heero has duo's braid saying "GIDD'YUP!"

(_HER_)- she drew a picture with heero and duo as well, duo is on the bottom and heero is on top, duo is laughing saying, "HAHA i tricked you! it wasn't lube, it was crazy glue!!!" as he holds up a tube of -take a guess-.

"_**Best drag queen**_"-

(_ME_)- i drew Eiri yuki (gravitation) with over applied blush, mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow, he looks caught with a tube of lipstick in his hands and wearing a dress saying, "uhhh... I can explain"

(_HER_)- she drew Eiri yuki as well, though chibi with a short dress a boa and all the others that i listed as well... though with long dagger-like nails and a cigarette behind his ear and in his fingers, netted stockings, high heels, a purse and tight hoochy dress. It's titled "Before he was a novelist"; there is also a little chibi picture in the background with shuuichi flabbergasted.

"_**FF8-vampire**_"-

(_ME_)- i drew squall with a large cloak the only hand you can see he is holding an arm that was ripped from someone's body. He says, "I've come to suck your gun blade" and in the background you see selphy chibi, staring at her missing arm.

(_HER_)- she drew squall as well saying, "Blah, I am count... Sssquall-acula... um... and I'ma suckin' your neck! Or back... or thighs... or hair... uh... come into the darkness with me... blah, I am scary... boo"

**AND THAT IS THAT!!! YAY! WHOO! WhOOtSa!!!**

_See ya next chapter_!!!

(**HIT ZE BOOTUN!!!)**


End file.
